Surrender to Love
by Reba-Brockfan
Summary: Breba story-AU Kyra McKinney and Samantha Hart meet at camp for the first time. When they discover they're twins, they scheme to reunite their divorced parents. Brock Hart suddenly enters his ex-wife's new life. But, will the stubborn Reba McKinney give in to his advances? What will Reba's boyfriend, Mike Holliway and their daughter, Cheyenne have to say about that?
1. After all this time

**Title: ****Surrender to Love**

**Chapter 1: After all this time**

**Time: June 2003**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary- **

Breba story-AU

Kyra McKinney and Samantha Hart meet at camp for the first time. When they discover they're twins, they scheme to reunite their divorced parents. Brock Hart suddenly enters his ex-wife's new life. But, will the stubborn Reba McKinney give in to his advances? What will Reba's boyfriend, Mike Holliway and their daughter, Cheyenne have to say about that?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Surrender to Love!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

A redheaded mother and daughter traveled down Interstate 40 past the state line separating Oklahoma and Arkansas. The journey had taken almost three hours so far. They had another three hours before they reached their destination. The daughter was nervous about the trip, twisting a red curl around her finger several times. They were headed to Ferncliff Camp near Lake Desoto in Little Rock, Arkansas. It was her first time far away from home.

"Mom, I don't know if I want to go to camp this year," Kyra began.

"Kyra, this is going to be a fabulous experience for you. I wish that I had been sent away to camp when I was your age," Reba remarked.

"I know that you had to spend every summer with your mother when you were a kid and you didn't bond with her at all. But I want to be at home with you, honest!"

"This camp was recommended to me by a friend of mine, whose daughter has been going there. She has a good time. And you will, too."

"So, what's her name?"

"Brandy. And she's fourteen. She'll be a very good influence on you."

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

They arrived at the camp at four o'clock in the afternoon. Reba felt a twinge of sadness at separating from her young daughter for six weeks. She hugged Kyra goodbye in the car. Then Kyra got out and walked to the main hall to register on her own. Reba was involved in her own thoughts when she was startled by a knock on her car window. An attractive man with blue eyes and light brown hair smiled at her.

"I'm so glad you made it," he said.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this, Mike. She's only thirteen years old," Reba responded.

"Brandy started going away to camp when she was ten. Kyra will be just fine. I will keep a firm eye on the girls."

"But she's my baby, the only kid I've got left. I know that I'm being overprotected, but I've got a right to be."

"She's the only kid you've got because of the choices you made yourself. You could have so much more if you tried. Come on. Let's take a walk and see her adjust for yourself." Reed suggested. He led Reba to a pathway leading to the cabins, where Brandy and Kyra were walking towards their cabin, immersed in laughter and conversation. Mike put his arm around Reba as they walked their daughters from a distance.

"Amazing, isn't it? They're like instant friends, aren't they?" Reba remarked.

"Almost like sisters," Mike responded.

"It's funny that I'm here having this moment with you now. I never expected us to be friends again after the divorce. Somehow, I always pictured myself taking the girls to camp with their father."

"Have you spoken to Kyra about him?"

"No. I don't want to be reminded of him at all. It didn't work out and that's the end of it. I never want to hear his name again ever."

A man with dark blond hair and his daughter were approaching the cabin area from the other side on a different pathway that led to the clearing. He handed the suitcases to her and turned to say goodbye. "Well, you're here. I guess it's time for your old man to say goodbye," Brock said.

"Dad, you're not that old. I'll miss you," Samantha responded.

"Grandpa JV says that this is a wonderful camp for girls. I'm sure that you'll have a great time here."

"Yeah, but what if I'm the only girl here who doesn't have a mother?"

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. Just go have fun, okay?" Brock gave his daughter a big hug. "I haven't been such a bad parent, have I?"

"No, but I miss not having a mother sometimes."

"You just go on and join the other girls. I'm heading home now. I'll write you a lot of letters. You try not to be homesick and you'll be home in six weeks again. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye, Daddy."

Brock watched Samantha walk away toward her cabin. He felt a little sad because he realized that he and Samantha were only half of a family. They were not supposed to be alone. _It wasn't supposed to be this way. She needs her mother. I wish that we hadn't screwed things up between us._

He saw a couple in the distance. The man had his arm around the woman. The sun was shining down on her long auburn locks. He heard the gentle laughter in the distance and was reminded of his ex-wife, not that it mattered because their daughter reminded him of her mother every day.

Reba turned to Mike to say goodbye. "Well, I'm going to get a bite to eat and drive back."

"Don't leave yet. I can cook you dinner and then you can stay the night. You've got a long drive ahead of you," Mike persuaded.

She shook her head. "No, I should go now. It's kind of you to offer, but I'd rather go home. I'll talk to you tonight online."

"You still don't trust me, do you?"

"I avoid temptation. Besides, I like being friends with you. Anything else wouldn't be right at this point. Don't forget you're my favorite ex-husband."

"I've missed having you in my life. You're so good for me."

"I should go. Don't forget we have a date online tonight." Reba turned and walked back to her 1997 Toyota Camry., carrying herself confidently, aware of the appreciative glance.

Reba had been driving for almost three hours. Yawning, she decided to stop driving and stretch her legs. Her stomach grumbled. _Still three more hours away from home, I can't drive another mile._ She stopped to eat at a diner off Highway 82. Sitting down in a comfortable booth, she began to feel the tension of the day ease away.

Ironically, Brock had been driving all day from Houston to Little Rock to get Samantha to the camp and decided to stop in Texarkana. He walked into the diner to eat. He noticed the woman with red hair like the one that distracted him back at the camp. She was sitting at a booth with her back facing him, but he still decided to introduce himself.

"Hi. Are you eating alone tonight?" Brock asked her from behind.

Reba's body stiffened at the sound of his voice. "Yes, I'd prefer to be left alone. Is it just your style to pick up lonely women anywhere?" Reba responded.

Brock was momentarily speechless in his surprise. He stared at Reba with rounded eyes. "You changed your hair."

"Not really. I stopped coloring it and let it grow long," she explained.

"It looks good. I honestly didn't know that it was you when I spoke to you."

"I could tell. You're exactly the same. You'll never change, you hound dog."

"What are you more annoyed about- that I approached you or that I approached you because I thought you were someone else?"

Reba bristled under his scrutiny, irritated with his mocking tone. She spoke with quiet, but desperate firmness. "That's not important. Let's end this conversation now before we turn it into a fight. We can go back to our normal lives and never see each other again."

He flashed his most charming smile. "At least, have dinner with me. You owe me that, Reba."

Her blood boiled. "I don't owe you anything. I just want to go back to my life and never see you again."

"Never seeing me again isn't a reason to disappear from the lives of people who love you. Don't you care?"

"Of course, I care! I don't get along with my family, so I stay away from the conflict."

"Your father would give anything to be a part of your life again."

"The fact that you know that only proves my point. I've made a mess out of my life and I am a disappointment to him. But you have remained friends. How much objectivity does he have if he is friends with my ex-husband?"

"That's not how I see it. Since we can't agree, let's talk about something else," Brock responded, taking a seat at Reba's booth.

"How are Barbra Jean and the kids?"

"Fine. How's life been treating you?"

"My life is going great. I am independent and I have learned how to survive on my own. How are you doing?"

"I manage to survive day to day. My life didn't turn out the way I thought it was going to be." Brock looked into Reba's eyes. He held the connection for a couple of minutes before she looked down into her menu.

When the food arrived, they ate their meal in silence. She ate quickly in order to finish and leave before she had to endure any more of this torture. "I have to go now. I'm tired and I'm expected somewhere else soon. You look good. Have a nice life," Reba said in retreat.

Before Brock could say anything, Reba had left the diner and drove away.

Reba checked into Room 230 at the local Knights Inn. She began to settle in. She took off the clothes that clung to her and felt so binding all day long until only her long comfy T-shirt remained. She sat down on the bed with her laptop computer, ready to meet Mike online.

Meanwhile, Brock stopped at the Knights Inn to get a room for the night. He noticed a familiar car in the parking lot. _That's Reba's car. She's here somewhere._ He went into the office to register. "I'd like a room for the night."

"Is this just for one person?" the clerk asked.

"Yes."

"Standard, queen, or king, sir?"

"Whatever you have available will be fine. I'm looking for a friend who was supposed to check in here tonight. Her name is Reba McKinney. She's in her thirties, average height, and long red hair."

"She checked in a few minutes ago. She's in Room 230. Room 232 is available next door to hers, if you'd like that one."

"That will be perfect. Thank you," Brock responded with a smile.

Reba was online looking for Mike, but he wasn't at his computer yet. She was reading some email when she heard a knock at the door. She looked down at her phone. _What a time for it to stop working. _She instantly imagined some emergency at the camp and regretted being online. She jumped up to answer the door. Forgetting that Mike didn't know where she was, Reba opened it without a second thought. Brock stood there smiling. His eyes roamed over her figure. His expression was hungry and lustful. Reba noticed how Brock was watching her intently.

"Do you always answer the door to strangers when you're half naked?" he asked.

"I am not half naked. I am perfectly decent. Why do you care? We're not married anymore, remember? What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Reba fired back.

"I could ask you the same questions. But I know that it's best to answer you instead of getting into a fight. I am traveling back home from doing some business. I got too tired to keep on driving so I stopped to get something to eat and a place to rest my head. Now for my questions, why are you here?"

"I'm coming back from taking Kyra to a friend's home to visit. I have been traveling for several hours and I got too tired to keep on driving. I've still got a few more hours to go."

"Sounds like a long way to go just so that Kyra could visit a friend."

"Well, she's visiting out of state. I've been seeing someone. Kyra is friends with his daughter. So, she's spending some time with them at his house."

"I know that it's none of my business, but how did you meet this guy?"

"If you must know, I met him on the Internet. He's a great guy and I like him a lot." Brock did not get a chance to comment further because Reba's cell phone started ringing. _What in the world? Crazy phone. _ "That must be Kyra. She's probably worried why I'm not home yet. The only reason I answered the door was because I thought that maybe there was an emergency and no one could contact me by phone."

"Can I come in? I promise not to start a fight."

"Sure. It's hot out there and we're just wasting the air conditioning like this. I've got to call Kyra back so she'll know that I'm okay."

Brock stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Reba turned off her computer and picked up the motel phone to dial the familiar number.

Kyra picked up the receiver immediately after it rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kyra. It's Mom."

"Mom, where are you? I called our house, but you weren't there."

"I got hungry and tired, so I stopped and got a motel room. I'm in Texarkana, and I'm driving home first thing in the morning."

Kyra's voice picked up a more cheerful tone. "That's okay. This place is great! I'm glad you brought me here. I met Brandy Holliway. She is so cool. We played softball today. We have a team and I'm the pitcher. Tomorrow, we start swimming. But first, they're going to make us take a test. They have races sometimes and the best swimmer gets a trophy when camp is over."

"That sounds great. You're a terrific swimmer. If you work hard, I know you'll get that trophy. So, when is your first softball game?"

"Tomorrow. I can't wait to stomp the other team into the ground."

"I'm glad that you're having so much fun. I miss you. Is Brandy's dad right there?"

"Yeah, I'll call you again soon. I miss you, too."

"That's why I got the calling card. I'll send a letter in the mail to you in a couple of days. I'll tell Janel that you said hi on Monday."

"Okay, tell her that I'll write to her. Here's Mr. Holliway. Bye."

"Bye, sweetie."

Silence and pause before another voice was heard. "Hi, where are you?" Mike asked.

"At a motel."

"You should've stayed the night here instead."

"You know why I couldn't. No temptation and no sleeping together until after the ring-a-ding."

"No, I don't. I promised to give you time and space. I agreed to take things slow. I wouldn't pressure you into anything more."

"I just don't have relationships that often. I live by a certain set of rules when it comes to raising my daughter. We've got to set an example for our teenage daughters." She paused. "I can hear you grinning."

"I just like the way you said 'our daughters'."

"I knew you would. Once upon a time, they were our daughters. Look, you're very attractive. I like you. I haven't had any ring-a-ding in a really long time. Under those circumstances, things could happen. If you remember correctly, that's how things used to be until..."

"I'm just happy that you've got feelings for me. It's about time!"

"I can picture you doing a victory dance. Why don't you meet me online and we'll talk about it."

"What about now?"

"Not in front of the girls. We've said too much already. Just find a place to be alone and we'll talk."

"I'll be waiting. Bye."

Reba hung up the phone and sat down on the bed. Brock sat down next to her. He wanted to touch her and comfort her, but he didn't know how to do it without looking like he was trying to make a move on her. "Relationships are tough, aren't they?"

"Sometimes. My problem is that it's barely been a few hours and I miss Kyra already."

"I've been afraid to ask you. Can you tell me about Kyra? What is she like?"

"She's very athletic. Her favorite sports are softball and swimming. She has a horse, but she only rides for enjoyment. I've never encouraged her to compete as a rider. She loves animals. She has a dog and a rabbit. She has red hair like mine, but her eyes are green. Her best friend's name is Janel. She is kind and generous. We spend a lot of time together. My house is the gathering spot for most of Kyra's friends. She is very outgoing and popular. Reba's voice was tender and sentimental.

"Do you have a close relationship with her? I mean, compared to your mother?"

"It's good. You know how my mother was when I was growing up. I've always wanted to be a better mother. It's a good feeling. I am so grateful to have her in my life."

He smiled. "I feel the same way about Samantha. She and I are very close. I've found out that becoming a father again was a real blessing. I get to have the kind of relationship with her that I didn't get to have before with Jake and Henry. Not everything about our relationship was bad. We do have two beautiful daughters from it."

She shook off feelings bubbling up inside of her. "So, tell me about Samantha."

"She's the opposite of Kyra, but I would expect nothing less from twins. She's very feminine. She skates, roller blading and ice skating. She was a Girl Scout. She doesn't like sports much but she tries. She sews, and I've taught her how to cook. She has several close friends, but she is especially close to JV and Helen. Your grandmother says that she is just like you. She has your flaming red hair and green eyes, just like Kyra. She is quiet and shy most of the time. She loves to ride horses and competes frequently. She gets that from me obviously."

Reba playfully elbowed him.

He continued. "I spend as much time with her as possible. I only go into the office when she is in school. During the summer, she visits with Helen while I'm at work."

"What about Maxine?"

"She comes to visit occasionally. Maxine likes to spend all of her time socially with her rich friends. You know that."

"You should go now. I need to be online. I've got someone waiting for me."

"I'll go back to my room then. If you want to talk, I'm right next door. We've left a lot of things unsaid." Brock got up and walked out.

Reba heard the thunder coming from an approaching storm outside, but that couldn't compare with her own inner turmoil. She shook off these feelings and got back online with her laptop.

Reba got off of the computer. There was a knock at the adjoining door. She walked over to the door without opening it. "What do you want?"

"If you'd open it, you'd find out."

To be continued ...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_I hope you like my new story. Just so you're not confused. Helen is Reba's stepmom and Maxine is Reba's mother. I will reveal how Reba's marriages ended in another chapter. I will also reveal who Brandy's mother is in another chapter._

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.  
My list will begin here with your reviews:

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker-Hart, Kyra, Jake Hart, Cheyenne, Van, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Mrs. Hodge, Lori Ann Garner, JV McKinney, Helen McKinney, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Samantha Hart, Brandy Holliway, Lindsay Douglas, Maxine Douglas, and Janel Morgan.**


	2. Knock, knock

**Title: ****Surrender to Love**

**Chapter 2: Knock, knock**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously-** Reba got off of the computer. There was a knock at the adjoining door. She walked over to the door without opening it. "What do you want?"

"If you'd open it, you'd find out."

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Surrender to Love!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

"Come on, Reba. Trust me and open the door. I'm not going to seduce you."

"You don't have the power to seduce me anymore. I happen to be immune to your charms," she said as she opened the door.

"Is that so?"

"It's a fact. So, what do you want?"

"Since you didn't plan to stop at a motel tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to borrow some pajamas from me and get more comfortable to sleep."

She accepted the peace offering. "Okay, thanks. Good night."

"Wait. We still have some talking to do."

Reba sighed. "Fine. Give me a few minutes to get changed."

"Okay, I'll give you some privacy and then I'll be back to talk."

Reba shut the door quickly, forgetting to lock it. She raced to the bathroom, stripping off her sticky, sweaty shirt and got into the shower. Brock heard the sound of the shower running next door. He heard Reba's voice penetrating through the walls in song. He abruptly decided to take a shower to clean up. He managed to shower and change faster than Reba. He walked through the adjoining door just before Reba walked out of the bathroom.

"You always did look so sexy in my pajamas." A mischievous look flashed in his eyes.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I came in here to finish our talk. The door was unlocked. Now, I'm just looking at you. You look much better in my pajamas than I do."

"Thanks, but stop looking at me like that. It's making me too uncomfortable to talk to you."

He kept on grinning. "How am I looking at you?"

"You know how! You're looking at me as if you want me; the way you used to when we were involved."

"Honey, I've been looking at you the same way for over twenty years. I never heard you complain about it before. We weren't just involved. We got married and have two daughters. Why are you uncomfortable? Is it because I have intimate knowledge of your body? That can't be since you're immune to me."

She rolled her eyes. "What did you want to talk about, Brock."

"Our daughters, for starters. What have you told Kyra about me?"

"I told Kyra that her father is a prosperous dentist in Houston and we only got married for her sake. When we couldn't make it work, I took her away to build a new life."

"And that's it? There's a lot more to the story than that."

"That made it easier to take. She's free to find you when she's eighteen."

Brock's expression turned grim. "What about Samantha?"

"Kyra doesn't know about her. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of her. Did you tell Samantha about Kyra?"

His tone lowered. "No, but I think that they should meet."

Reba shook her head fiercely. "We made an agreement. We will abide by it until they're eighteen. I gave Samantha up so she could have a better life."

"What was so wrong with the life we had? Didn't I give you a good life when we were married? You had anything you wanted. I was home every night at six for dinner. We lived on a beautiful spacious ranch. We made love as often as you wanted. So, what was the problem?"

"The marriage only lasted six months. You only married me so the kids would have your name. We didn't get along. You only made love to me when I was desperate enough to beg for it. You didn't want me like you used to. The marriage was a mistake."

Brock ran his hands through his dark blond hair. "Not want you? I've wanted you ever since that first night on the couch. I always wanted to make love to you, but you were preoccupied in the last couple of months of our marriage. You must still be upset about Barbra Jean."

"Yes, I am. I don't like being deceived. Everyone purposely avoided telling me."

"It was just a kiss. She kissed me. It didn't mean anything. I loved you. If you knew, would you still have wanted me? It doesn't change who I am."

"I'm not sure. I just feel so wrong and dirty. See, I'm the other woman. I'm the w-e of Babylon. I'm not the least convinced of your sincerity. We're not interchangeable. You're not supposed to fool around on the second wife with the first wife. An affair shouldn't turn into a marriage. What you had with Barbra Jean was real. We weren't."

"I met Barbra Jean in high school, for heaven's sake. I wasn't sure what I wanted. She was fun and easy. You are not like her. You are special. When I started seeing you, I knew that I wanted you as a part of my life for as long as you'd stay."

"This is getting us nowhere. We agreed to stay out of each other's lives forever. I won't put the girls through a war."

Reba's soft ivory shoulders beckoned to him through the flannel material of the pajama top. Without warning, Brock's hands closed over her shoulders. His hands, massive and strong, pressed roughly into her tense muscles. Reba tried weighing the whole structure of events. He stood over her, massaging her shoulders as she sat on the bed. Trying to think was futile to her.

"You're very tense, Reba."

"If I am, it's because of you."

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Why are you doing this?"

"To prove we are not at war. I am not your enemy."

"Maybe not at the moment. But most of the time, you are. You treat women like sex objects. I ended up feeling used and heartbroken several times because of you."

"I do not. Ask Samantha how many women I've dated in the last eleven years."

"That's not fair and you know it. I can't ask her anything. And if I did, it would be putting her in the middle. So, do you still see Barbra Jean?"

"Yes, occasionally because Samantha is okay with that. They have a good relationship."

"You do date then. Seeing BJ counts as dating. I can name every time that you chose her over me. And you can't commit to her either."

Brock tried a soothing tone with her. "You're getting tense again. Try to relax."

Reba started pouting. "I can't relax when I'm with you. All we ever do is fight."

"That's because you're always on the offensive."

"And you just threw Samantha into the middle of our argument in order to defend yourself. That proves my point."

"But if you hadn't been on the offensive, then we wouldn't have had the argument in the first place. I don't start arguments with you."

Reba remained silent. She didn't have a clever comeback for that one. She knew he was right. Her best defense against being hurt by him was to be on the offensive. Besides, verbally attacking him felt good. He had caused her a lot of heartbreak.

Brock's hands worked wonders to soothe her jagged nerves. He could actually feel the tension leave her body. She dropped her guard. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the touch of his magic fingers. Slowly, his fingertips softly glided across the soft milky skin on Reba's neck. Then he caressed over the blue flannel to the swell of her breasts. She gasped, moaning at the sensual touch, a touch she hadn't felt in eleven years. He bent down to claim her lips.

Brock's lips were gentle at first. But then, the kiss was demanding. His lips revealed a desperate hunger to possess her. One thing led to another as Reba and Brock fell onto the bed together. His lips and tongue tasted her creamy skin. His fingers slowly unbuttoned the pajama top she was wearing. Brock's lips went down to kiss her neckline, moving down to her exposed breasts. Reba was in ecstasy. She moaned. She met his lips with a rising passion.

"You've always been so beautiful, Reba. So very beautiful."

Reba stopped cold. Her eyes flew open to look at this man.

Brock felt her body tense beneath him. His eyes met her questioning stare. "What's wrong?"

"This is wrong. You're playing me like a violin as you did before, but no more. You've always desired me, so you decided to have one last time with good old Reba- poor, desperate, lonely Reba."

"I didn't plan this. I just acted on my feelings. I didn't want the divorce. You did. I'd rather make love than make war with you. I said that I wouldn't try to seduce you. This shouldn't be an ending or a last time. And I hope that you responded to me because it's me and not because you're lonely."

"This is wrong. I don't want to start this again. Just go back to your life and let me go back to mine, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because us being together is wrong. There's been enough hurt gone around already. The bottom line is that we blew perfectly good marriages to h—l over this stupid lust going on."

"Oh, we are not going over that again. My marriage to Barbra Jean was over before we started seeing each other. The ink was dry on the divorce papers. You weren't married yet either."

"Here's what I know. I woke up in a hospital bed, lucky to be alive and still pregnant. The twins and I are only alive by the grace of God. Mike proposed to me because he loves me and he never cared if the girls weren't his. Barbra Jean came to see me in the hospital. She told me everything." Reba grabbed her head. The room was spinning. Her head was pounding.

"Reba!" He gently eased her back onto the pillow. "Honey, take it easy."

"I have high blood pressure, you mo-ron."

He grinned.

"You're the only man who grins when he gets insulted. You're a glutton for punishment. I had a good marriage, Brock. You had no right to interfere."

"What you had wasn't real. It was an amnesiac fantasy. You believed that he was the twins' father until they were a year and a half old."

"But I was happy. The girls were happy and thriving. I was doing the right thing for us and for you. We were better off."

"Because living a lie is so much better? We were real. You know that. We could've had a lifetime together."

Tears streaked Reba's cheeks. "Getting involved with you means hurting the girls more when the end comes. I'm not into one night stands either. You have Barbra Jean and I have Mike and that's the way it's supposed to be."

"Why does there have to be an end for us again? Who says that we can't live happily ever after?"

"I do. Goodnight, Brock. I need some sleep to make the drive home in the morning and you do, too."

"Your hair is even more beautiful now." His fingertips stroked her fiery strands.

"I see that you're not letting yourself age at all. I know your hair isn't naturally that color." She reached and wrapped some of his dark blond locks around her finger, and then she gently kissed him on the lips.

"What was that about?"

"That was goodbye. I don't want to hate you anymore. I just want to exist in my corner of the world without you. I think I want to remember you like this. 'Night, Brock."

"You know where I am if you ever change your mind." Brock walked out the adjoining door.

Reba snuggled deeper into her pillow. Tears flowed out of her eyes down her cheeks until sleep claimed her weary body.

In the morning, Reba awoke as sunlight drifted into the room. Early rising was a habit of hers. She still felt tired, but ready to at least drive home. She snuggled against the fabric of the pajamas, smelling Brock's scent on the material. She wanted to leave early and avoid seeing him. She quietly got dressed so she wouldn't disturb Brock next door. She walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. Brock was going to be out a pair of pajamas.

Meanwhile at the Ferncliff Camp, the wake-up bell was ringing for campers to start the day.

To be continued ...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's Note: I just watched Baywatch: The Drowning Pool, guest starring Christopher Rich. He was rich, sweet, and romantic, just like I picture Brock being in this story. If you love sweet or hot Breba moments, stay tuned..._

_Just so you're not confused. This should clear things up, if you still have questions. Brock always had a thing for Reba, but married Barbra Jean right after high school. They had Jake and Henry. Reba was with Mike. High school students, Mike and Reba had Cheyenne, who was given up for adoption because her family pressured her. Brock and Barbra Jean got divorced. Reba had trouble getting over giving Cheyenne up and that led to problems between her and Mike. They separated and he got another woman pregnant with Brandy. Brock had a fling with Reba, who ended up in a horrible accident later that left a gap in her memory. She couldn't remember that previous three months of her life. _

_She didn't remember having a relationship with Brock at all. She found out she was pregnant and Mike asked her to marry him. Barbra Jean wanted to get back together with Brock, but Brock wanted Reba back. Eventually, he managed to break up her marriage to Mike to get her back. While Reba was married to Brock, Barbra Jean constantly came between them because she still wanted Brock back. Reba made a deal with Barbra Jean and left with Kyra while Samantha was in Brock's care. Reba was reunited with her daughter, Cheyenne. She lives in McAlester with Kyra and Cheyenne. _

_Still confused? Just ask. Also, answers will be revealed chapter by chapter._

_**Remember, I reward those who review! Anyone who reviews each chapter gets a sneak peek at the next chapter. **_

_**Thanks for all the PMs and reviews!**_

_Here's the author shout-out section. This time, I would like to shine a light on a couple of stories that author decided to continue and I'm so glad they did: Something Precious by SmilesAreAHugsBestFriend. Please continue Spite Tainted Moves. _

_and _

_Just Because (sub-stories) by pat-pijig._

_I would also like to highlight an author who has written a new story: Someone Not Calling Someone For A Week by CheeriosAreSquare. Please update Can't Stay Away._

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**Courtney **

**Dimples73 **

**writes4coffee**

**lilybear3902**

**CheeriosAreSquare**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker-Hart, Kyra, Jake Hart, Cheyenne, Van, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Mrs. Hodge, Lori Ann Garner, JV McKinney, Helen McKinney, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Samantha Hart, Brandy Holliway, Lindsay Douglas, Maxine Douglas, and Janel Morgan.**


	3. Double trouble

**Title: ****Surrender to Love**

**Chapter 3: Double trouble**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously-** In the morning, Reba awoke as sunlight drifted into the room. Early rising was a habit of hers. She still felt tired, but ready to at least drive home. She snuggled against the fabric of the pajamas, smelling Brock's scent on the material. She wanted to leave early and avoid seeing him. She quietly got dressed so she wouldn't disturb Brock next door. She walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. Brock was going to be out a pair of pajamas.

Meanwhile at the Ferncliff Camp, the wake-up bell was ringing for campers to start the day.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Surrender to Love!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

"Oh, no. Somebody stop that ringing bell," Brandy groaned from the top bunk.

"Come on, Brandy. It's not that bad. The sun is shining. It's going to be a beautiful day. So, get up!" Kyra responded.

Kyra quickly got up out of bed from her bottom bunk. She pulled some clothes from her drawer and got dressed, singing as she got ready for the day. Brandy groaned again, sluggishly pulling herself out of bed. The girls were in a tiny four bunk cabin at the far left end of the camp. They didn't have any other roommates, so they enjoyed being as loud as they wanted. Kyra coaxed Brandy out of her bad mood.

And soon, the two girls ran down the trail to the main hall for breakfast, laughing the whole way. Inside the main hall, a long buffet table was set up in the middle of the room. Kids lined up on either side of the buffet to serve themselves. Kyra went to grab the tongs to get some pancakes when another girl grabbed the tongs first. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry. Here, you can have it now," the other girl responded.

Kyra looked up and saw Samantha's face, gasping.

Brandy looked to see what happened. "Oh, man!" Brandy said in shock.

"Let's go!" Kyra said, in a tightly controlled voice.

Later at the lake, camp counselors were organizing the swim test. Campers had to race to the diving floater and back in record time, if they could, to get into the advanced group. "Okay, Hart and McKinney, you're up next to race," a counselor announced.

Kyra glared angrily at Samantha, determined to win.

"On your marks- ready, set, go!"

Kyra was in the lead, racing to the floater until she made the flip underwater, breathing some water into her nose. That slowed her down. Samantha made the flip with ease and pulled into the lead. Kyra tried as hard as she could to regain the lead, but Samantha won. All of Samantha's friends cheered loudly.

The next event after lunch was softball. Kyra's team played against Samantha's team. Every time, it was Samantha's turn to bat. Kyra struck her out easily. Kyra hit the ball into the outfield. Samantha and the other outfielders couldn't catch it.

"Why don't you just give up and forfeit the game?" Kyra and two other girls yelled to Samantha's team.

Kyra's team won. When it was time to shake hands with the other team, Kyra just glared at Samantha.

Samantha followed Kyra and Brandy back on the trail to their cabin. "Hey, stop!" Samantha shouted.

"What do you want?" Kyra retorted.

"I want to know why you don't like me. You don't even know me."

"Because you ruined my spot in swimming today. I wanted the top spot in the advanced group. I want the trophy given at the end of camp."

"I'm sorry. Today was the first time that I'd ever won a swimming race before."

"You only won because I couldn't breathe after making the flip."

"I know. I'm really sorry. I don't need the trophy. Don't you think it's kind of cool how we look alike?"

"No. The only difference between you and me is that you're a spoiled little rich girl and I'm not."

"Do you think that money buys everything? Try not having a mother and see how it feels."

"Just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Got it?"

"Yeah, we don't even have to look at each other." Samantha turned and walked away with tears in her soft green eyes.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on her?" Brandy suggested.

"No way. She's from Cabin Deborah, the rich girls' cabin. They're all a bunch of spoiled brats over there. Didn't you hear about them?" Kyra insisted.

"Yeah, but she didn't seem like the rest of them."

"Whatever. Let's go."

For the next week, Samantha and Kyra avoided each other completely. They took separate trails to activities and meals. They turned their head away if they accidentally saw each other. A banquet and dance was to be held on Tuesday night the following week. Brandy's boyfriend, Rusty had a friend named Derek. So, Derek asked Kyra to be his date. Brandy and Kyra planned the double-date.

On the night of the banquet/dance, Brandy helped a nervous Kyra get ready for the big event.

"I almost never wear a dress. I hope I don't look stupid," Kyra remarked.

"Relax, Kyra. You look very nice in that dress. Now, stay still, so I can finish curling your hair!" Brandy demanded.

"Rusty and Derek are going to laugh at me. They're used to seeing me in shorts wearing a mitt on the ball field."

"Kyra, that's your problem. You'll never get kissed if a boy sees you as his buddy. There, now all you need is some lip gloss."

Kyra took a look at herself in the mirror. Her face looked different somehow. Her cheeks were rosy and her green eyes sparkled with excitement. She looked petite and feminine. Her red curls flowed down her back. She smiled at the reflection. Her new light pink sundress and cream sandals seemed perfect for this new image.

They heard a knock on the cabin door. Derek and Rusty were outside, waiting for the girls. Kyra slowly stepped out of the cabin. She met the smile and the hand Derek offered.

"Wow, you look great, Kyra," Derek commented.

"Thank you. You look good, too," Kyra said.

Kyra and Derek walked hand in hand up to the main hall. Brandy and Rusty followed behind them. The main hall was set up with lots of tables around the building closest to the walls. A buffet table was lined up near the kitchen. A large space of floor was left empty to be used for dancing later. A stereo system was set up on the stage. During dinner, Kyra listened as Derek talked about his family.

Derek's father moved the family around with job transfers. He had three brothers and two sisters. The family had lived in Arkansas for the last two years, but his father was getting ready to relocate them again. Kyra told Derek about her mom, her horses, and her best friend, Janel. She was so excited that her first date was going so well. She excused herself from the table and walked downstairs to the payphone. Kyra wanted to share her happiness with her mother.

Reba was online with Mike, getting all the details.

Reba: So, Kyra is on her first date? Wow, it didn't seem that long ago that I was on my first date.

Mike: Yeah, I stood by and watched, making sure that everything was okay when he picked her up. She looked so beautiful. It was surreal because it reminded me of you.

Reba: Of us. My first date was with you. You looked like you were shaking in your boots when my dad opened the door.

Mike: Well, JV is intimidating. I'm still intimidated by the man. But, Derek is a nice young man. He was polite and respectful when he picked Kyra up. I snapped a picture with my cell for you. I knew you'd want one.

Reba: You know me so well. I've been thinking that maybe we could take our relationship to the next level. I've decided that we're in a good place and I'd like a future with you in it.

Mike: Nothing would make me happier. Our girls already get along, and I think they wouldn't be too upset if we became a family again.

Reba: I like the sound of that. Listen, I'm getting a call from the camp payphone number. It must be Kyra. I'll talk to you later.

"Hello," Reba answered brightly.

"Hi, Mom. Guess what?" Kyra began.

"I don't know. You sound so excited. It must be something great!"

"There's a banquet and a dance tonight. Brandy's boyfriend, Rusty has a friend named Derek. Derek asked me to go with him. It's going so well. He's nice and funny. I suddenly just had to talk to you about it. I miss you so much. What do I do if he wants to kiss me goodnight?"

"I'm honored that you called me about this and not Cheyenne. Do you want him to kiss you?"

"Yeah, I think so. What is it supposed to be like? How do I let him know that it's okay to kiss me without looking too eager?"

"Well, you're growing up a little faster than I expected. You're only thirteen, so a kiss should be quick and gentle on the cheek or lips. Your first kiss will seem to last longer than it actually is, especially if it's special."

"How do you know if it's special?"

"Because you like the boy and his kiss makes you feel all lit up inside like it's the Fourth of July."

"Wow, Mom! That sounds nice. Who was the first boy who made you feel like that?"

"Mike Holliway."

"Brandy's dad?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Mom, do you get those special feelings when you're a woman, too?"

"Yes, but I haven't felt those feelings for a very long time. I've gotten too old for that now."

"Maybe you just need to be kissed again."

"Kyra Eleanor!"

"But Mom, you don't date at all."

"I'm not going to discuss my love life with my thirteen year old daughter. Why don't you get back to your date now."

"Sure, Mom. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Do you think that you would feel all that lit up inside if Mr. Holliway kissed you now?"

"I don't know. Now, don't go getting any ideas in your head. Good night, Kyra."

"Good night, Mom." Kyra hung up the receiver and rushed back upstairs. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Derek dancing with Samantha. Kyra adopted Reba's signature glare and stomped over to the pair. "Excuse me, that's my date and I'm cutting in."

Derek looked confused. "Kyra, I'm sorry. I thought she was you. She looks just like you."

Kyra wanted to stay mad at Derek, but she could see his point of view. Samantha was dressed in the same dress and sandals that Kyra wore. She looked exactly like her, so Derek wouldn't know the difference. Samantha did know the difference. She had to know that Derek was Kyra's date and she just took over as Kyra as soon as she left the room.

"You vicious little witch!" Kyra slapped Samantha hard across the face.

Samantha returned the slap. Kyra lunged, grabbing Samantha by the hair. Both girls were embattled. None of their friends were able to step in and stop the fight. The fight advanced to the dance floor and toward the buffet. Samantha released her grip on Kyra to pick up a cupcake and smash it into Kyra's face. Kyra picked up the punch bowl and dumped it on Samantha's head. Samantha picked up a bowl of potato salad and dumped it on Kyra's head.

During the fight, one of the counselors used their walkie-talkie to call Mike for assistance. When Mike arrived, Kyra and Samantha were tussling on the floor, covered in food. Campers chanted and cheered. "That's enough! Brandy, Kyra, and Samantha clean up this mess and report to my office immediately. The dance is over. Counselors make sure all the campers head down to their bunks for lights out."

He stormed off to his office. After he shut the door, he pulled an old picture out of his wallet. In it, Reba was smiling in a hospital bed right after the twins were born. Reba held Samantha in her arms. Brandy, age 1 ½, snuggled against Reba in the bed. Mike stood beside the bed, holding Kyra in his arms. Reba asked a nurse to take a picture of her new little family. Mike rubbed his thumb over the images, fighting the urge to cry. It happened every time he remembered their past. As much as he loved their family, it never felt complete without little Cheyenne.

_These girls shouldn't hate each other. They were sisters._ He loved them all now as much as he did that day. He cursed the day that Brock Hart ever came back into their lives. Normally in these situations, he called the campers' parents about the fight, but this was no ordinary situation. His headstrong ex-wife was determined to have nothing to do with the Harts at all. He didn't want this to be the first time she met her daughter under these circumstances.

He had an idea of what to do. He picked up the office phone and dialed. "Hey, JV, it's Mike Holliway. We've got a situation..."

Brandy, Kyra, and Samantha grimly walked into the office for the announcement of their punishments.

Mike sat behind the desk. "Be seated, ladies. First of all, that scene out there tonight is grounds for immediate dismissal from camp, but I'm not going to do that."

Kyra grabbed Brandy's hand, sighing with relief. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Kyra, until you hear what I have to say. Brandy, you are grounded. You will spend this week at home with me. You can participate in camp activities during the day, but you will sleep here at night. You will not be allowed to return to your cabin for the entire week. Kyra and Samantha are on KP duty during dinner all week. Samantha, you will be moving out of Cabin Deborah immediately and bunking with Kyra."

"But, Mr. Holliway!" Samantha protested.

"I don't want to hear it. Samantha, you will stay in that cabin until you and Kyra can get along. I mean it. If you are able to get along by the end of the week, then you will be able to return to Cabin Deborah if you want to, but if you two can't get along, you will stay in Kyra's cabin until you do. The two of you will be sitting at the isolation table for all meals this week. Samantha will be joining Kyra's team for activities. You will learn to work together."

To be continued ...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's Note: Still confused? Just ask. Also, answers will be revealed chapter by chapter._

_**Remember, I reward those who review! Anyone who reviews each chapter gets a sneak peek at the next chapter. **_

_**Thanks for all the PMs and reviews!**_

_Here's the author shout-out section. This time, I would like to shine a light on stories that authors decided to continue and I'm so glad they did: Just A Dream by Dimples 73. Please continue Bullets over Brock, A New Love, and Do you still love me?. _

_and _

_Life in Nashville, Reba's big break by DanielleJW._

_I would also like to highlight an author who has written a new story: Someone Not Calling Someone For A Week by CheeriosAreSquare. Please update Can't Stay Away._

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support. 

**Courtney **

**Dimples73 **

**writes4coffee**

**lilybear3902**

**CheeriosAreSquare**

**rnell32855**

**DontYouDreamImpossibleThings**

**61394**

**jessie 33**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker-Hart, Kyra, Jake Hart, Cheyenne, Van, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Mrs. Hodge, Lori Ann Garner, JV McKinney, Helen McKinney, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Samantha Hart, Brandy Holliway, Lindsay Douglas, Maxine Douglas, and Janel Morgan.**


	4. Passion in the dark

**Title: ****Surrender to Love**

**Chapter 4: Passion in the dark**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously-** "But, Mr. Holliway!" Samantha protested.

"I don't want to hear it. Samantha, you will stay in that cabin until you and Kyra can get along. I mean it. If you are able to get along by the end of the week, then you will be able to return to Cabin Deborah if you want to, but if you two can't get along, you will stay in Kyra's cabin until you do. The two of you will be sitting at the isolation table for all meals this week. Samantha will be joining Kyra's team for activities. You will learn to work together."

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Surrender to Love!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

_Five weeks later_-

After Mike left the house, Reba walked over to the closet in search of something to soothe her wounded spirit. She decided on her peach blouse that dipped in a v-shape to show off some cleavage and her hip hugger jeans. _What the heck. It's girls' night out after all._ Knowing what the effects usually were for nights like these, she went in search of some pajamas to put out on the bed. She hated to fall asleep in her clothes after a night out. Something drew her to the blue flannel pajamas. She smelled the material, amazed that it still smelled of Brock after all this time. The telephone rang and Reba rushed to pick it up, so it wouldn't disturb the girls.

"Hello?" she answered.

"It's Lori Ann. I saw Mike's car leave. What happened?"

"It's a long story and I just want to get out and have some fun."

"It just so happens that I'm in the mood for that, too. Reba and Lori Ann ride again. The night is young, and ..."

"And so are we. Get over here."

Reba rushed to check on the girls and tell them that she was leaving. She knocked on the door. Three girls were watching TV in Kyra's room. "Just a second, Mom." One of the twins ran into the adjoining bathroom and shut the door. "Okay, Mom."

Reba poked her head in. "Hi, girls. What's up?"

"Nothing, Mom. We were just changing. What do you need?" She smiled angelically at her mom.

Reba did a double take. "Kyra, where did you get that nightgown?"

"Mom, I got this from a girl at camp. Did you need something?"

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out with Lori Ann. We're going bowling and we'll be back late. If you need anything, just call on my cell."

"Okay, Mom, got it. We'll be fine. Have fun."

"That color looks really good on you, sweetie. Good night."

The girls waved at Reba. Reba shut the door. The other twin emerged from the bathroom. "That was close."

Reba rushed to answer the knock on the door. "Oh, it's you?"

The man with the brown hair and bedroom eyes leaned against the doorway. "Such a warm greeting. Surprised?"

Reba recovered from the shock. "Yeah, I'm going out with Lori Ann tonight."

"And I'm your designated driver. I had a fight with Lori Ann, which I'm sure you'll hear all about later. Now, my penance is to serve as chauffeur for you ladies."

"And we'll be flirting with as many men as possible, Jack. Chew on that for a while."

"Sometimes I wonder why I got involved with either one of you."

She put her hand to his cheek. "That's too bad because you're stuck with us. Lori Ann is the mother of your child and I'm the best friend. What would you ever do without me?"

"I'm going to have to try because you're engaged to be married to someone else."

"This conversation is getting way too serious for me. Let's go." She linked arms with Jack and headed out the door.

Reba was on her fourth Pink Squirrel, and Lori Ann was on her third Long Island iced tea. The ladies were in their second game of bowling so far, both averaging less than 100 per game. They were laughing and having such a good time that the scores didn't matter. They flirted with the bartender in the hopes of getting a free drink.

"Want a smoke?" Lori Ann pulled out a soft pack of Virginia Slims 100's.

"Nah, I'll just grab a beer. Feel free to have one. I saw the bartender head outside with a pack in his hands."

"I know. I have a feeling my mojo is on fire tonight."

"Don't you already have a man, a very hot man waiting for you at home tonight?"

"Not exactly. After last Saturday night, I thought that we would start seeing each other again, but that got squashed tonight. He hadn't called me back for days. When he showed up, he made excuses that he'd been 'very busy'. Since he's not good at long distance relationships, we're better off staying friends for Janel's sake."

"Oh, Lori Ann, I'm so sorry! I know how you feel. Remember how I ran into Brock last month? He tried to get into bed with me, but I knew I had to resist him. That snake is remarried to his first wife."

Lori Ann took another swig of her drink. "Okay, Reba, you win. Your ex is lower than mine. But at least you've got the perfect man now."

"Yeah, right! Pfft... That's why I'm sitting here with you getting smashed."

"So, what happened?"

"Lori Ann, I had the perfect evening planned. After a nice family dinner, the girls went upstairs for the night. We sat in the living room, snuggling on the couch. I told him that I want to have another child together after the wedding. He seemed to genuinely like the idea. So, I told him that I had a surprise for him upstairs. I put on my white silky nightgown and came out of the bathroom to seduce him. I locked the bedroom door and made my move. At first, things were heating up. But then, he said that he really wanted to wait until our wedding night this time because he wants it to be special. It's a nice sentiment, but we have a child together, who is old enough to have children of her own. Why wait? Life is too short, but it didn't sway him a bit. We start talking about the wedding and he dropped a bomb on me. He wants to invite everyone we know and make it a big wedding."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"He wants to invite our families and our exes."

"I can understand why he wants your families to be there, and I hope that includes me."

"You're my oldest and dearest friend. Of course, it includes you. You're like family to me and the girls.

"But why invite your exes? That just smells like trouble. Anything involving Brock Hart is bound to be."

"Mike wants to mend fences and become one big happy family."

Lori Ann rolled her eyes. "How nauseating."

"See what I mean. Brock has befriended my family. Our exes will hear about the wedding anyway. But I don't see the point of rubbing it in their faces."

"Well, I, for one, would enjoy watching that man suffer. I'd like a ringside seat to that."

Reba laughed. "Lori Ann, you're terrible."

"Reba honey, how many times has he run off with the bimbo? He doesn't care about anyone's feelings but his own."

"Yeah, but he stayed friends with my dad and I have always looked like a fool for divorcing a good man. I'm a disappointment to my family."

"I don't have to worry about that. At least, Jack knows to steer clear of my family."

"The last thing I want is for Brock to come back into my life again. Kyra doesn't even remember him."

"The problem is, you do."

"Yeah, Mike doesn't want any secrets between us, so we've talked extensively about our past. He knows that somewhere I had some lingering feelings for Brock I wasn't even aware of when we got married. And Brock used it to destroy our marriage. I had a wonderful man who really loved me and I threw it away for a few moments of lust."

"But you're getting remarried. That's the main thing."

Reba smiled. "Yeah, but I'm frustrated with Mike, too. I haven't had sex in almost a decade. And tonight was going to be the greatest night, the beginning of a renewed passion. He used to think that I was irresistible. Mike never turned me away in all the years we were together. Well, he did one before we were together, but that's another story. Remember? We were both dating other people."

"You two always had a white-hot romance going. You two had the tongues flapping."

"You better go smoke before that bartender gets away."

Lori Ann grinned and rushed out the door, cigarette pack in hand.

Reba shook her head. Her glass was empty and the bartender was otherwise occupied. She stared at the pins. Picking up her bowling ball, she aimed and fired at the pins, imagining what it would be like to be able to unleash her aggression out on him for real.

Reba was in the most pleasant state of being when Jack carried her into the house. "I know why Lori Ann wanted to go out and get plastered, but why did you feel the need?"

She buried her face into his shoulder. "Because I'm not desirable anymore." Tears blinded her eyes and choked her voice.

"It's okay, Reba. You are so beautiful. Let me get you to bed to sleep it off."

She continued to sob.

He gently placed her on the bed. "Come on, honey. Tell me what's wrong. I heard you were getting remarried to your ex-husband. You should be happier than ever." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I would be, if he were attracted to me."

"Reba, a man would have to be blind not to be attracted to you."

"I was wearing lingerie and trying to entice him, but he didn't want to make love to me. He wants to wait until we're married. Can you believe that? We started having sex twenty-one years ago, had Cheyenne before we were out of high school, got married, and brought Kyra into the world as a family."

"Wait, is he remarrying you because of Kyra? Isn't that why your marriage failed in the first place? Aren't you the one who told me that you never should have married him because you felt used?"

"Wrong ex-husband. Mike is the one who was madly in love with me and would do anything for me."

"Now I see why he won't make love to you."

"What?"

"If he knows you as well as I do, he wants to make sure that you're really making love to him and not your other ex."

She smacked him in the back of the head. "I'm not too drunk to slap you." She glared at him. "Jack, I've apologized for that a thousand times. I accepted his proposal because I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I know that I'm over Brock."

"Prove it, Reba. I don't believe you. You took our perfectly good relationship and held it up against a microscope and examined it to see how I compared to Brock. We were getting serious, but you couldn't handle it."

"Handle this, Jack!" Reba couldn't tear her gaze from his profile. She moved toward him, impelled involuntarily by her own passion. Aware of the strength and warmth of his flesh, her lips found their way instinctively to his. Her soft curves molded to his lean form. Explosive currents raced through her. Her fingers ached to reach over and touch hi. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt her heart pounding. She felt an urgency familiar but still strange because it wasn't something she was used to feeling.

He returned the kiss with a hunger of his own. His tongue explored her soft, welcoming mouth. His fingers brushed her cheek before resting on the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. When the kiss ended, their eyes met and they shared a smile. "I believe you. So, what do we do now?"

His steady gaze bore into her in silent expectation. She smiled with an air of pleasure. She drew his face to hers in a renewed embrace. His lips were warm and sweet on hers. The kiss ended and she felt his warm, moist breath against her face. She felt the tingles of anticipation from the long awaited intimacy. Reba brushed her fingers across his warm, tender lips. His smile matched hers in liveliness. She lifted her blouse up over her head.

Jack's breath caught in his throat. His lips trailed down her throat. He reached to turn off the light. Her lips met his in the darkness. He gently rolled her over to plant gentle kisses over the soft skin on her back. His fingers pressed against the muscles in the back, kneading and caressing her. Reba moaned in appreciation and pleasure.

"Reba?"

"Hmmm?"

"You are very beautiful and I want you very much. But in the morning, you will be with Mike. Lori Ann and I have a lot to sort out. We can't hurt them. I don't want you to regret this in the morning. You've had a lot to drink. You can't make a decision like this. I know that you normally wouldn't make a decision like this. Let me help get you into your pajamas and then you can sleep it off." She pouted, but her head was very cloudy. One thing was clear. He showed her that she was still desirable.

After he got her into her cozy blue pajamas, he kissed her on the forehead, turned around, and left the room, shutting the door behind him. She held up her arm in the dark and sniffed the material before falling asleep on her stomach, defenseless in the obscure darkness.

Reba's bedroom door opened. A tall figure stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He walked over to the bed. A hint of moonlight shone through the window and glistened on Reba's back. He bent down next to her sleeping form and began to gently caress her soft skin. Awakened by the caress, she lifted her head up off the pillow to see the tall figure next to her.

Although she couldn't see his face, she knew it had to be Mike. He really wanted her and he came back to prove it. Seizing the moment, she reached for him. "I can't believe you came back. Everything will be okay now. We have the rest of our lives together." She locked herself in the embrace of his arms around her. His body covered hers. The touch of his lips on hers sent new spirals of ecstasy through her. His hands began a lust-arousing exploration of her soft flesh. Her body felt as if it was half ice and half flame. His kiss became more possessive, reflecting his urgent need for her. Her hands explored his chest, arms, and back before he lowered his head downward in his exploration of her body with his lips and tongue.

This encounter brought back long buried memories of their lovemaking. She welcomed him into her body, melting against him. Her instinctive response to him was so powerful that her response felt more than physical. Their bodies were in perfect harmony with each other. She was roused to the peak of desire. Her breath came in long, surrendering moans. Her body shuddered. Burying her face in his neck, she breathed a kiss there.

"This has to be a dream. This really isn't happening," Reba said softly. She felt his lips touch her like a whisper one last time before she fell asleep, exhausted and satisfied.

To be continued ...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's Note: Still confused? Just ask. Also, answers will be revealed chapter by chapter. Go ahead and guess. Was it a dream or not? Who was her mystery lover? Was it Mike, Jack, or someone else?_

_**Remember, I reward those who review! Anyone who reviews each chapter gets a sneak peek at the next chapter. **_

_**Thanks for all the PMs and reviews!**_

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support. 

**Courtney **

**Dimples73 **

**writes4coffee**

**lilybear3902**

**CheeriosAreSquare**

**rnell32855**

**DontYouDreamImpossibleThings**

**61394**

**jessie 33**

**PrueandPiper98**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker-Hart, Kyra, Jake Hart, Cheyenne, Van, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Mrs. Hodge, Lori Ann Garner, JV McKinney, Helen McKinney, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Samantha Hart, Brandy Holliway, Lindsay Douglas, Maxine Douglas, and Janel Morgan.**


	5. Surprise, surprise

**Title: ****Surrender to Love**

**Chapter 5: Surprise, surprise**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously-** This encounter brought back long buried memories of their lovemaking. She welcomed him into her body, melting against him. Her instinctive response to him was so powerful that her response felt more than physical. Their bodies were in perfect harmony with each other. She was roused to the peak of desire. Her breath came in long, surrendering moans. Her body shuddered. Burying her face in his neck, she breathed a kiss there.

"This has to be a dream. This really isn't happening," Reba said softly. She felt his lips touch her like a whisper one last time before she fell asleep, exhausted and satisfied.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Surrender to Love!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Reba awoke to the dawn of a new day. The sun crept in through the window. Rays beamed on her face, beckoning her to awaken. She smiled in contentment, remembering the dream she'd had. After her morning shower, she dressed in her University of Houston sweatshirt. Her face looked fresh, devoid of any makeup.. She put her hair in a ponytail. The mirror revealed her cheerful, youthful image of long ago staring back at her once again. She went downstairs to cook breakfast.

Mike walked in moments later to the savory smell. "Good morning, Sweetheart. You look like you're in a splendid mood this morning."

"I am. Sit down. I made your favorite breakfast- eggs, sausage, and whole wheat toast."

"This looks wonderful. This is hardly what I expected after the way we left things last night."

"I'm fine. We love each other. That's all that matters. Besides, I had the most wonderful dream about us last night."

"Really? How was it?" He grinned in amusement.

"Fantastic, better than I remembered. Definitely one for the record books. Just wait until our wedding night."

"That's my girl. Your patience will be amply rewarded." Mike's lips came coaxingly down on hers. Reba responded with tenderness. She heard voices enter the house and tried to pull away from Mike.

"Hey, you two, there are young children in the house," Lori Ann teased.

"Sit down and I'll fix you a plate."

Lori Ann beamed. "I have the most wonderful news. Jack and I are engaged."

Reba hugged her. "That's great! So, when did this happen?"

"This morning. Janel and I are moving in with him in a month after he gets settled into his new job."

"I'm really happy for you both. At least, you'll still be here for the wedding." Reba looked at the time. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late for work if I don't hurry. Feel free to eat as much as you want. I have to go upstairs. I'll send the girls down to eat." Reba turned and sprinted up the stairs.

Jack saw the play of emotions on her face and went after her.

"Girls, go downstairs and eat now!" she yelled.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Kyra asked.

"Nothing, I'm just running late for work. Just go downstairs and eat with Mike and Lori Ann, okay?" Reba went up the stairs to her studio on the third floor.

Jack was fast on her heels. "Reba, wait! What's wrong?"

"Nothing, okay?"

Reba began kicking and punching her punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling. Brock's picture is on the bag. Her kicks and punches fly repeatedly toward his face.

"Are you mad about last night?"

"No, because you were right. I don't want us to ruin our friendship."

"Then why are you beating up on that picture of your ex?"

"Because it releases tension. And I'm frustrated because he always gets in the way of good relationships. He got between us. And now, it's because of him that Mike won't make love to me."

"That doesn't explain why your mood changed so quickly and why you ran up here so fast."

"I'm upset because you're leaving."

"Oh, Reba, we'll still keep in touch. We can visit and call each other."

She shook her head. "That's not it. You and I could still keep in touch. But now, you're taking Lori Ann and Janel away from Kyra and me. You are our best friends. I'm glad you're getting a fresh start, but I'm losing the ones who are closest in the world to me."

"That's why I couldn't go through with it last night. You couldn't stand to lose your friendship with Lori Ann. And you wouldn't come with me where I'm going anyway."

"How do you know?"

"Because my new job is in Houston, Texas."

Reba couldn't control the spasmodic trembling within her. The color drained from her face. Her features contorted with shock and anger. In lightning-fast motion, her hand swung to slap his handsome face. "Now, I'll never see Lori Ann ever again."

"Why? Because you're afraid of seeing your ex again. Too bad. I thought you were over him, huh? Grow up and get over it!" Jack's taunted her with a stern voice lacking any sympathy with its hardness. His eyes were cold on hers as he turned around to leave the room.

"Jack, wait! There's still something I haven't told you yet."

"Well, it better be good because I'm tired of your 'poor me' act."

"Brock has my other daughter."

Jack turned to face Reba "What did you say?"

"Kyra is a twin. Her sister is being raised by Brock and his wife. That's why I've been torn over it all. If Mike and I stayed married, I would've never lost her."

"Why did you let her stay with him?"

"All Brock wanted was the girls. That's why he married me. Barbra Jean told me everything. I loved him enough to let him go. Samantha had a chance for a complete family. But I wouldn't give them both up, so I took Kyra with me. Samantha has a good life, and Brock deserved the chance to be a father again without being tied to me. That's why I can't go there. I can't stand the thought of being so close to her and not being able to see her."

"So why not see her?"

"I can't disrupt her life. Barbra Jean has been raising her as her own. If I see her, I don't know if I could walk away again." Tears slowly found their way down her cheeks.

Jack stepped toward her and took Reba into his comforting arms, rocking her back and forth. He brushed a gentle kiss across her forehead. "Come on, babe, I can't stand to see you cry. I can't believe you didn't tell me this before. All this time, I couldn't understand what kept you from moving forward with your life."

"You're the first person I've told since the divorce. Kyra doesn't even know she has a sister."

"Thank you for trusting me with this. I feel like all my questions are answered now."

"I intended to tell you last night after we made love. It was an intimate secret to share in the dark. Only we never got that far."

"It was the wrong time and the wrong place for us, but I want us to continue being close friends."

"We will, but I can't go back there to visit you. I'm glad that we didn't get together because I wouldn't have gone with you and you deserve better than that."

"You better get going or you really will be late for work." Jack gave her a playful shove to leave the room and head downstairs.

As they headed downstairs, they ran into Kyra in the hallway. "Hi, Mom."

"What are you doing up here? I thought you were downstairs having breakfast with Mike."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. Now, go downstairs and be nice. Honestly, Kyra. I just don't know what's gotten into you lately. I'll see you downstairs after I finish getting ready for work. Now, scoot."

"Sure, Mom. I will after I talk to Janel's dad for a second, in private."

"Oh, really. Well, I'll just leave you two alone to talk. Is it about a surprise for me?"

"Yeah, Mom, you're really going to be surprised big time."

"Come on, Mr. Morgan. Let's talk in my room." She pulled Jack into her room and shut the door.

"What's up, Kyra. What's with calling me Mr. Morgan?"

"I don't want my mom to marry Mike."

"Why not? Your mother wants you to have a complete family with a mother, father, brothers, and sisters."

"But I already have that now."

"Kyra, your mother deserves to be happy."

"But my dad deserves to be happy, too. And he's miserable without her."

"I know that's what you want to believe, but your mom told me that he's remarried to someone else."

"That's not true. She's got it all wrong. My dad will never remarry Barbra Jean."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm not Kyra. I heard Mom tell you about me. I'm Samantha."

"How do I know that you're not joking?"

"I can't be in two places at once. Call downstairs on your cell phone and ask for Kyra. She's having breakfast with Mike."

Jack did just that. When he discovered that Kyra was downstairs, he took a step back, stunned to look at her. "How did you get here?"

"I met Kyra at camp and we switched places. Now, my mom has to see my dad again face to face when we tell her the truth."

"Where's your father now, Samantha?"

As if on cue, Brock walked through the guest bedroom and the adjoining bathroom into Kyra's bedroom. Jack was momentarily speechless in his surprise.

"I'm really glad the girls did this. I can assure you that I'm not about to let Reba make the same mistake twice."

"I could say the same thing about you, Mr. Hart."

"But you won't because you know that she still loves me."

"Will you help us get my mom back together with my dad?" Samantha pleaded.

"She's not going to like this. Your mom hates to be forced into doing anything, but you're right. What can I do to help?""

Brock leaned over to Jack. "You start by keeping your hands and lips off my wife," he said softly.

Reba called out from the hallway. "Jack, can you zip me up?"

Jack quietly left the room and complied with her request, barely touching her.

Samantha came out into the hallway. "You're going to be late for work, Mom."

"I know. Did you have a nice talk with Janel's dad? Is he going to help you?"

"Oh, yeah."

"See you later, honey." She hugged her daughter, and then turned to Jack. "Bye." Reba walked downstairs to the kitchen where everyone else was having breakfast. She stopped for a minute, confused to see Kyra happily chatting with Mike.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I just thought that Kyra was upstairs a minute ago. You sure got down here fast. Give Mom a hug before I go."

Kyra hugged her mother.

Reba turned around and Mike gave her a light kiss. "We'll be fine. You have a good day."

Reba was teaching her fifth grade summer school class a language arts lesson. "Now, your assignment is to write a letter to someone you haven't seen in a long time. You have twenty minutes, starting now."

Her fifteen students were about to put their eyes down towards their papers when Mrs. Hodge, the principal walked in. "Miss McKinney, I have a parent of a potential student outside. Could you meet with him for a few minutes while I watch your class?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Hodge. Class, I'll expect you to have your assignments finished by the time I return."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the gentleman waiting in the hall."

Reba followed Mrs. Hodge into the hallway where the man stood with his back turned.

"I'm back. This is the teacher I was telling you about. Miss McKinney, this is Mr. Hart. He is considering moving here with his daughter and wanted to check out our local schools."

The man turned around slowly.

Reba saw his face. Mixed feelings surged through her as she forced herself to remain calm and collected, not allowing her feelings to play on her face. She offered her hand outward in a polite welcome. "Hello, welcome to our community."

"Thank you, Miss McKinney. It's nice to finally be here."

"Well, I'll leave you two to start your tour now."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hodge." He grinned. "Where do you suggest we begin, Miss McKinney?"

To be continued ...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's Note: Still confused? Just ask. Also, answers will be revealed chapter by chapter. I know that I skipped the rest of the camp stuff, but I had readers requesting to get straight to the Breba stuff, so I fast-forwarded the story a bit. I hope you're not too confused. Send any thoughts, comments, or suggestions my way._

_**Remember, I reward those who review! Anyone who reviews each chapter gets a sneak peek at the next chapter. **_

_**Thanks for all the PMs and reviews!**_

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support. 

**Courtney **

**Dimples73 **

**writes4coffee**

**lilybear3902**

**CheeriosAreSquare**

**rnell32855**

**DontYouDreamImpossibleThings**

**61394**

**jessie 33**

**PrueandPiper98**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker-Hart, Kyra, Jake Hart, Cheyenne, Van, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Mrs. Hodge, Lori Ann Garner, JV McKinney, Helen McKinney, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Samantha Hart, Brandy Holliway, Lindsay Douglas, Maxine Douglas, and Janel Morgan.**


	6. Drive me crazy

**Title: ****Surrender to Love**

**Chapter 6: Drive me crazy**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously-** The man turned around slowly.

Reba saw his face. Mixed feelings surged through her as she forced herself to remain calm and collected, not allowing her feelings to play on her face. She offered her hand outward in a polite welcome. "Hello, welcome to our community."

"Thank you, Miss McKinney. It's nice to finally be here."

"Well, I'll leave you two to start your tour now."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hodge." He grinned. "Where do you suggest we begin, Miss McKinney?"

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Surrender to Love!"

**Please note:** _I hope you're not too confused about the twins. I keep saying Kyra for both because I want readers to identify with the confusion that Reba is experiencing and view scenes through her eyes._

**Now on with our next chapter-**

"Outside, where the playground is." Reba spoke in low tone, struggling to maintain the polite façade.

"Why there?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Because I don't want a private conversation overheard, Mr. Hart." She spoke in whispers.

Reba was silent as they walked the rest of the way down the hall toward the exit doors leading to the playground. Once they reached the outside empty playground, her polite façade ended. She wanted to wipe that characteristic smirk right off his face. "How did you find me, Brock? Why did you come here? Why come to my job, pretending to be a stranger?"

"I didn't pretend to be a stranger. You pretended not to know me."

"That is beside the point. I thought that we settled things the last time we saw each other."

"At the motel? Of course, we didn't. You left before morning so we didn't settle anything."

"Why did you tell the principal that you were moving here? Why this school, of all places? You don't have a child in elementary school. You have two grown children and a daughter in middle school."

"Because I'm considering the option of moving here. Samantha would love it. I want to make sure that the schools are good here. I'm still young enough to want more children. Who knows?"

Reba had her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "No! Go home, Brock. There's nothing to talk about."

"I think we have two big reasons to talk about, our daughters." His eyebrow raised in amused contempt.

Nervously, she moistened her dry lips. His look was one of faint amusement. She spoke with quiet, but desperate firmness when she saw that he showed no signs of relenting. "Brock, I really think that this discussion shouldn't take place here. This is a small town and gossip spreads fast. No one knows about my past here and that's the way I want it to stay."

"What are we giving anyone to gossip about?"

"I just don't want anyone to overhear our conversation. Kyra doesn't know the whole story and I don't want her to hear it through the grapevine."

"Then I'll come to your house."

"No! I don't want Kyra to get involved in this. And besides, Mike and I are together again. I don't want him to feel like I'm keeping secrets from him. I need to talk to him in my own way."

"So, you're remarrying husband number one? I think that as husband number two, I should have a say so in that decision."

She really, really wanted to slap him, but she couldn't. They were in public. "No, you don't. You don't have any rights at all."

"Yes, I do. I'm Kyra's father."

"You gave up your rights to her, just like I gave up my rights to Samantha. I have no say in your relationship with Barbra Jean. Your love life is none of my business."

"Thank you for your permission. But I am not so inclined to look the other way myself. I am making my daughter's welfare my business."

Reba reacted angrily to the challenge in his voice. "Then you can call my lawyer in Houston. I'm sure you can remember the number. If you will excuse me, I have to get back to my classroom."

"Not so fast. You didn't give me the tour, Miss McKinney."

Reba gave him a cold stare before turning around to enter the school. Brock's features changed into a grin of amusement as he watched her walk inside. He seemed very pleased with himself.

Reba arrived home to find Mike in the kitchen. "Hi, honey. I'm home," she announced cheerfully. She wrapped her arms around Mike's wait from behind and planted a kiss on his shoulder while he continued to work on preparing dinner.

"How was your day?"

"Not good, it was rougher than usual. Mrs. Hodge had me give a tour of the school to a man who was considering moving here. The guy was rude and difficult."

"I'm so sorry. Why don't you get changed and rest before dinner? I'm cooking for all of us tonight. You relax and leave everything to me."

"Sounds good to me. Thank you, Sweetheart. You always know just what I need."

Reba went upstairs to change into a pair of shorts and a McAlester High Buffaloes athletic department t-shirt with white sandals on her feet. She went looking for Kyra, who was in her room, reading a book. Kyra was dressed in a white sun-suit with flowers on it.

"Hi, Kyra. I'm home."

"Hi, Mom. How was work?"

"Tiring. Where's Brandy?"

"In the living room watching a movie."

"Mike is making dinner now. It would be nice if you helped him out. You could set the table or something."

"Okay, Mom. Are you okay? You look so tired."

"I am. I'm going to lie down and rest until dinner is ready. Call me when it's time to eat."

"Okay, Mom. I hope you feel better." Kyra hugged her mother and went downstairs. Reba went to lie down in her bedroom. When she tried to relax, images of the previous night began to fill her mind. The images came to mind so vividly that she began to wonder what really happened. She shook off those feelings and forced herself to let go of any thoughts in her mind.

The telephone rang. A minute later, Kyra came into the room, wearing her matching hot pink shorts and t-shirt. "There's someone on the phone for you."

"Thanks. Kyra?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Why did you change clothes?" I didn't. Boy, Mom, you sure are tired."

"Yeah, I guess I am. Thanks, Sweetie." Kyra left the room and Reba picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Did you think that you could get rid of me that easily? You know me better than that, Reba. I just want to talk to you calmly, no fighting or threats. If you don't agree to see me, then I will come back into your life for good."

"I really hate you, Brock. Stay away from my family! Do you hear me?" Reba yelled into the telephone.

She slammed down the receiver, and then she went downstairs. She saw Kyra setting the table. She wore the white sun-suit with flowers on it. The color drained from Reba's face.

Mike was by her side. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes, did you hear the phone ring?"

"Yes, but it only rang once. It must have been a wrong number or something. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream, that's all. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Take your time. The fresh air will do you some good." Mike swept his hand over the back of Reba's hair and kissed her lightly on the cheek to comfort her.

She took his hand, kissed the back of it, and returned it to his side before leaving the house. Her mind was spinning with bewilderment as she walked along the path through the woods that divided her house from Jack's. When she finally got to the house a half mile away, she looked to see if anyone was home. The old house was built in the late 1800's. It was a white two-story house without any lights on inside. The driveway was empty.

Reba stepped onto the porch and saw the porch swing. She settled back on the swing, disappointed. She sat in lonely silence until the front door opened and Jack stepped out onto the porch.

"Weren't you going to knock?"

"I didn't think you were home. Where's your car?"

"In the garage. Where's yours?"

"At home. I walked over here."

"Want some company?"

She nodded woodenly. Jack sat beside her and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You'll think I'm going crazy. I even think I'm losing it." She leaned her head to rest on his shoulder and he put his arm around her shoulders to soothe her. "After I got home from work, Mike was making dinner and I went upstairs to relax. I saw Kyra and she was wearing a white sun-suit. I sent her downstairs to help Mike. After I fell asleep, Kyra woke me up for a phone call and she was wearing a hot pink shirt and shorts. When I asked her why she'd changed, she told me that she'd been wearing that outfit all day. When I answered the phone, it was Brock telling me that I couldn't get rid of him so easily. I slammed down the phone. When I went downstairs, Kyra was wearing the white sun-suit and she was setting the table. When I asked about the phone call, Mike told me that the phone rang once and then didn't ring again so it had to be a wrong number."

"Sounds like a bad dream to me."

"I'm not sure, Jack. It was so real. I thought I was awake. Then last night, I had a dream of a man making love to me that seemed too vivid to be a dream. But I was all alone in the house. It had to have been a dream."

"I've had this dream before. Every detail was the same, except it's never felt so real before."

"Well, you were pretty smashed last night and alcohol can stay in the body for 24 hours."

"Who do you think the man in your dream was?"

"I used to think it was Mike, but I kept having the dream when were broken up and I thought I hated him."

"There's a fine line between love and hate. Do you think it was Brock?"

"Sometimes, I did. But I just think that it's just an image for a lonely frustrated woman to cling to."

"You're not crazy, Reba. You just need some R and R. Go home and let Mike and the kids wait on your hand and foot for the rest of the weekend."

"I guess I better get back. Dinner is probably ready by now. Thanks for listening, Jack."

"Anytime. I really care about you, Reba." His fingers brushed against her cheek.

"I know. But, what if you were single again?"

"I'd hope that you were single again, too because we could try again. And then, who knows? But I don't want to compete with ghosts."

Again, the mischievous look came into his eyes. Seeing the amusement in his eyes, she laughed.

"Do you think that Brock is trying to drive me crazy to get custody of Kyra?"

"No. Go home, Reba." He kissed her forehead.

When Reba arrived back home, Mike was nowhere to be found. She found Brandy and Kyra watching television in the living room. "Hey girls, I think that dinner is almost ready. Where's your dad?"

Kyra answered, "He's upstairs taking a shower. He said that we'll have dinner in 20 minutes."

"Thank you, Sweetie. You've been such a big help! I'm going upstairs to see if he needs anything. I'll be back down in a few minutes." Reba raced up the stairs, two by two and head into the bathroom. She heard the shower running but invaded the space anyway. "I know you'd like some privacy, but I intend to make it hard for you to keep your vow of celibacy. I would get into the shower with you, but that would be going too far. I just want to let you know that the offer to move in here is still open. You can use my shower anytime." Reba didn't get a response, so she went on about her business. She washed her face and brushed her teeth in the basin, waiting for Mike to finish his shower. "I went over to Jack's house while I was out."

He groaned from behind the shower curtain.

"You're jealous, aren't you? Well, you have nothing to be jealous of. I dated Jack a long time ago and the relationship ended when he wanted to get serious because he knew that I had some unfinished business with a certain sexy ex-husband of mine. Oh, you like that, don't you? Why don't you reward me with a kiss?" She closed her eyes and poked her head into the curtain opening. Uncertainty crept into her features as she waited for his reaction.

He reached out and touched her cheek with his wet fingertips. She felt the tenderness of his touch. Her heart pounded in excitement. The touch of his lips on hers sent a shockwave through her entire body. She returned his kiss with her own savage hunger. The kiss was far more intense and possessive than it had been before. The faucet showered water down on their faces, streaming down partially on Reba's red curly bangs. The kiss ended and she sensed his withdrawal. She pulled her head away from the curtain and opened her eyes. There was a trace of laughter in his voice as she said, "Now, who's being a tease again."

She pulled her hair into a ponytail once again. "I decided a few things while I was out. I'm going to call my grandmother and my father tonight and patch things up. Family is important. I think they will be happy about us getting remarried, but I'm not calling Maxine. I'll just send her a wedding invitation. One more thing, I'm not going back to Houston. The wedding needs to be here. And I don't want to invite Brock and Lindsay. I'm making peace with the people who really matter. Now, I'm the soft, compromising wife you want. That's what you love about me. I'm going to rest until dinner is ready. I love you." Reba left the room and crossed the hall into her own bedroom.

When he was certain that Reba wouldn't look back, Brock poked his head out of the shower certain, smiling with satisfaction as he watched her walk away.

"Mom, it's time for dinner. I invited some guests. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course, I don't mind. Come here, Kyra. I know that I haven't been feeling well, but that doesn't mean that I would be mad at you for something so small. You are so important to me. I want you to know how much I love you. Our family is about to change, but my love for you won't ever change."

Kyra walked over to the bed into Reba's open arms.

"I'm going to call my grandmother tonight. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to talk to you. I'm slowly trying to reconnect with my family. It's important for you to know them."

Kyra and Reba walked hand and hand down the stairs. When they got to the dining room, Reba saw a man waiting with his back turned. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving. Welcome to my home, Mr. ..." Her voice stopped mid-sentence as the man turned to face her.

Brock's brows arched mischievously. His smile mocked her obvious surprised, slightly horrified reaction as she saw his hair, damp as if freshly washed. She had all the evidence that she needed when she realized who was in the shower when she walked in. Brock was in her house, and she just kissed him a few minutes ago! Her hand flew to her mouth as her head could barely handle the shock. A moment later, her body hit the floor.

To be continued ...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's Note: I had a request for a little more background info. Just so you're not confused. This should clear things up, if you still have questions. Brock always had a thing for Reba, but married Barbra Jean right after high school. They had Jake and Henry. Reba was with Mike. High school students, Mike and Reba had Cheyenne, who was given up for adoption because her family pressured her. Brock and Barbra Jean got divorced. Reba had trouble getting over giving Cheyenne up and that led to problems between her and Mike. They separated and he got another woman pregnant with Brandy. Brock had a fling with Reba, who ended up in a horrible accident later that left a gap in her memory. She couldn't remember that previous three months of her life. _

_She didn't remember having a relationship with Brock at all. She found out she was pregnant and Mike asked her to marry him. Barbra Jean wanted to get back together with Brock, but Brock wanted Reba back. Eventually, he managed to break up her marriage to Mike to get her back. While Reba was married to Brock, Barbra Jean constantly came between them because she still wanted Brock back. Reba made a deal with Barbra Jean and left with Kyra while Samantha was in Brock's care. Reba was reunited with her daughter, Cheyenne. She lives in McAlester with Kyra and Cheyenne. _

_Still confused? Just ask. Also, answers will be revealed chapter by chapter._

_I hope you're not too confused. Send any thoughts, comments, or suggestions my way._

_**Your comments and feedback keeps me writing.**_

_**Thanks for all the PMs and reviews!**_

_Here's the author shout-out section. This time, I would like to shed light on a recent update for A New Love by Dimples73. Thanks for the update. It's a really interesting AU to read._

_I would also like to highlight two fantastic authors: CheeriosAreSquare for Broken Belts and its sequel, Can't Stay Away._

_And_

_SmilesAreAHugsBestFriend for Something Precious_

_Please update soon. I'm on pins and needles!_

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**Courtney **

**Dimples73 **

**writes4coffee**

**lilybear3902**

**CheeriosAreSquare**

**rnell32855**

**DontYouDreamImpossibleThings**

**61394**

**jessie 33**

**PrueandPiper98**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker-Hart, Kyra, Jake Hart, Cheyenne, Van, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Mrs. Hodge, Lori Ann Garner, JV McKinney, Helen McKinney, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Samantha Hart, Brandy Holliway, Lindsay Douglas, Maxine Douglas, and Janel Morgan.**


	7. Game, set, match

**Title: ****Surrender to Love**

**Chapter 7: Game, set, match**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously-** Kyra and Reba walked hand and hand down the stairs. When they got to the dining room, Reba saw a man waiting with his back turned. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving. Welcome to my home, Mr. ..." Her voice stopped mid-sentence as the man turned to face her.

Brock's brows arched mischievously. His smile mocked her obvious surprised, slightly horrified reaction as she saw his hair, damp as if freshly washed. She had all the evidence that she needed when she realized who was in the shower when she walked in. Brock was in her house, and she just kissed him a few minutes ago! Her hand flew to her mouth as her head could barely handle the shock. A moment later, her body hit the floor.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Surrender to Love!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

"I told you we pushed her too much. She can't handle this much stress," Mike said.

"And I told you that it was necessary. She's so stubborn hat she'd never willingly accept the situation," Brock retorted.

Reba awoke to hear voices. "Mike?"

"Yeah, honey, I'm here."

"Where am I?"

"In your bedroom. Just lie down and take it easy. I'll bring a dinner tray up here for you. How are you?"

"Dazed and confused. Where's Kyra?"

"Right here, Mom."

"Oh, Kyra honey, I'm so sorry that I fainted. Did I scare you?" Kyra nodded and Reba hugged her child tightly. "I'm okay, Kyra, I promise. Did your dinner guests leave?"

"Not a chance, Reba. Did you think that you could get rid of me so easily?" Brock responded.

Reba's face drained. "Kyra, do you know who this is?"

"Of course, she does. She spent two weeks with me in Houston."

"No, she didn't. Mike, wasn't Kyra at camp with you, the whole time?"

"Yes, but she made some discoveries about herself at camp. After camp, she went home with Brock."

"So, I've had Samantha with me? Where is she?"

"Right here, Mom." Samantha ran to her mother's bedside.

"Look at the two of you, so grown up. I never thought that I'd ever see this again. So, now you know the whole story?"

"Except for why you hate my father."

"Samantha, I don't hate your father. Your father and I disagree a lot and we didn't want that to interfere with raising you two." Reba took the scared girl in her arms. "Everything is going to be okay. Your father and I will work things out. I'm not giving you up again." Tears filled Reba's eyes as she kissed Samantha's forehead.

"I think I'll take the kids downstairs to eat dinner so you can get some rest." Mike's lips touched Reba's like a whisper before he turned to leave the room with the girls.

The door closed and Brock remained in the room.

"Why are you still here?"

"Because I'm very angry with you. You allowed the girls to do this, knowing that it was against my wishes. Because you have invaded my home, harassed me at work, and kissed me in my bathroom. You made me think I was going razy."

"Wait a minute, Reba. I didn't know that I had Kyra in my home until just before I brought her here. I tried to be reasonable and talk to you at the school, but you wouldn't listen. As for the kiss when you came through the curtain, I couldn't resist giving you what you wanted. And you enjoyed it."

Her temper flared. "I thought you were Mike. And you invited yourself into my home and into my shower."

"No, our daughter invited me." Brock approached the bed and sat down on it next to Reba.

"Don't!"

"Don't what? Don't sit by you. Are you afraid of what you might do, alone with me in your bed?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I just don't want you to think that you can charm me into giving you your way."

"At least now, we can finish the talk we were supposed to have at the motel."

"You mean, before you tried to seduce me?"

"I told you before that I wasn't trying to seduce you. I want us to work out a parenting arrangement that is mutually agreeable and call a truce. We could work on being friends."

"Okay, I guess we should. The only question is, how do we share custody?"

"Mike and I will live here during the school year and at the camp during summers. The girls love the camp. So, they could spend six weeks with us at camp and the rest of the summer with you. We could switch off holidays and alternate the years. You could have them for Thanksgiving this year and I could have them for Christmas this year. You can have them next year and for spring break, too."

"It sounds simple enough. But, why do you get them for Christmas this year?"

"Because this will be our first Christmas as a new family, Mike and I surrounded by our children with one on the way."

"One on the way?"

"Mike and I have waited a long time to have a child together. Now seems to be the right time in our lives. We're finally together in a strong relationship and my biological clock is ticking."

"Your biological clock was ticking twelve years ago."

"But I wasn't in any position to have more children. And I am now."

"I would've given you as many children as you wanted."

"The girls were conceived by accident. You had no intention of becoming a father again until I popped up pregnant. And even then, you let Mike marry me and claim the girls as his own."

"I thought that I was doing what was best for you. In any case, where are the girls going to live?"

"I see no reason to uproot one girl for the sake of another. There's the school year to consider. I don't want to be without Kyra any more than you want to be without Samantha. So, I think we should maintain the visitation we agree upon."

"What if the girls want to live together as they grow older?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it?"

"See, this wasn't so bad. We could've done this years ago."

"I wasn't ready then. I'm at a good place in my life right now."

"So, you're going to live here after the wedding?"

"Yes, this is our home. Kyra and I have a happy life here. This is a good place to raise a family."

"Maybe I should move here."

"No!"

"Why not? Then the girls could live together and we'd share custody and visitation more often."

"I don't want Samantha uprooted. Mike and I are adjusting to this new life. Samantha resents Mike's presence in my life. It will be a difficult adjustment for her."

"I've always resented Mike's presence in your life, but that's never stopped you before."

"Brock, please don't start on me about this. When are you leaving?"

"So, eager to get rid of me? What's the matter, Reba? Are you afraid that if I stay here to long, you'll respond to me more than you do with Mike?"

"That's ridiculous, Brock. You and I got through that at the motel."

"Not exactly. You and Mike do not appear to be passionately in love. You respond quite passionately to my kisses."

"If you've referring to the episode in the shower, I thought you were Mike!"

"The kiss surprised you. I know it did. You kissed me back. I know that you don't kiss Mike like that."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're not sleeping together."

"That's none of your business."

"We could put it to the test. I could kiss you right now to see how you'd respond, knowing it was me."

To be continued ...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for your support, readers. I'm sorry that this didn't post sooner. I got caught up in a major project for school._

_Still confused about anything in this story? Just ask. _

_I hope you're not too confused. Send any thoughts, comments, or suggestions my way._

_**Your comments and feedback keeps me writing.**_

_**Thanks for all the PMs and reviews!**_

_Here's the author shout-out section. This time, I would like to shed light on a recent update for New Act to the Show by rebanellsays/rebaneller. Thanks for the update. _

_I would also like to highlight two fantastic authors: singitanyway13 for Calling Nevada and The One That Got Away._

_Please update soon. I'm on pins and needles!_

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**Courtney **

**Dimples73 **

**writes4coffee**

**lilybear3902**

**CheeriosAreSquare**

**rnell32855**

**DontYouDreamImpossibleThings**

**61394**

**jessie 33**

**PrueandPiper98**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker-Hart, Kyra, Jake Hart, Cheyenne, Van, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Mrs. Hodge, Lori Ann Garner, JV McKinney, Helen McKinney, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Samantha Hart, Brandy Holliway, Lindsay Douglas, Maxine Douglas, and Janel Morgan.**


	8. What she remembers

**Title: ****Surrender to Love**

**Chapter 8: What she remembers**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously-** "The kiss surprised you. I know it did. You kissed me back. I know that you don't kiss Mike like that."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're not sleeping together."

"That's none of your business."

"We could put it to the test. I could kiss you right now to see how you'd respond, knowing it was me."

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Surrender to Love!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

The telephone rang before Brock could make a move.

"Hello," Reba answered shakily.

"Reba, what's wrong?" Lori Ann asked.

"I'm very tired right now. I passed out when I was coming downstairs for dinner."

"Oh, no! Are you okay?"

"Nothing a little bed rest won't cure. I have the love of my life here in the house tonight and he is prescribing some TLC for me."

"Then I guess you don't need to hear the latest news."

"Yes, I do. Spill it now."

"Cheyenne called Jack for advice tonight. She's having trouble with her new boyfriend at college. She wants to come home. And Van told me that he's still in love with her. I'm so excited. Also, I'm coming over to give you a present. We should think of ways to bring those two back together."

"I can't believe that I'm letting you talk me into meddling in my daughter's love life. Listen, now is not the best time. Unfortunately, we have guests."

"You can't stop me. I have something you need that's going to make you feel a whole lot better."

"It sounds wicked." Reba giggled. "Okay, come on over. I do believe I have a wicked surprise for you, too."

Reba put down the telephone. She hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say to Brock.

"So, what was that about?"

"That was Lori Ann. She moved to McAlester ten years ago. She lives in the house down the road from me on the right side about a half mile away. Her daughter, Janel is Kyra's best friend."

"So I heard. How ironic. Looks like you were saved by that call. But next time, you won't be so lucky."

"Oh, that's too bad. I really wanted to prove you wrong. There isn't going to be a next time. I'm going to marry Mike next month. There's nothing you can do about it."

"You seem very sure of that. Time will tell. Obviously, things aren't perfect between you."

"It's no business of yours to probe like this."

"Okay. I want us to be friends. It's important to the girls."

"That's fine, as long as you don't cross the line."

A brief knock on the door was heard, followed by Lori Ann's entrance into the room. "God, you look pale. But I have just the thing to lift your spirits."

"Hello, Lori Ann," Brock drawled.

"Hello, Brock. I heard earlier today that you were here. Too bad you didn't stay in Houston with News Anchor Barbie."

Brock chuckled. "Same old, same old. What happened to your last husband? Oh yeah, that's right, he ran away from you and kept on running."

"Shows what you know. We're engaged to be remarried."

"Good luck with that," he chuckled again.

"How did you hear about this?"

"From Jack. Janel knew about it, too. The kids seemed to enjoy keeping this big secret from us."

"Oh yeah, including the big ones we used to be married to." Reba gave Brock a knowing glance.

"After last night, I figured you could use a little of this." Lori Ann handed Reba some discs. "Van helped take some of your home movies and create DVD's as a present for you and Mike. Aren't you lucky that I have such handy brother-in-law?"

Reba smiled and nodded. "I owe him. This is wonderful."

Lori Ann popped the first DVD into the player.

_Seventeen year old Reba was dressed in a sparkling blue dress that matched her twinkling eyes. Mike got down on one knee. "I know that we are really young, but we love each other. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Reba nodded, small tears gliding down her cheeks. _

Reba fast-forwarded to another scene. "The rest of this is boring and sad. Here's a good part."

_Eighteen year old Reba sat in a hospital bed, glistened sweat across her forehead. She took a deep breath, leaned forward, and used all of her strength to push her child out into the world. Mike cut the cord. A nurse wrapped the newborn in a pink blanket and handed her into the young mother's waiting arms._

_Mike kissed Reba and the baby on their foreheads. "What should we name her?"_

_Reba's facial expression darkened. "Are we even allowed to do that? She's not ours. We're giving her up for adoption, Mike."_

"_Someday, this child will want to know where she came from. She should know that she came from parents who loved her, even if they couldn't keep her. We legally have the right to name her. It's our gift to her."_

"_What about Cheyenne Elizabeth McKinney?"_

_Mike chuckled. "Or, Cheyenne Elizabeth Holliway. We are a family today, honey. We'll always be a family- today, tomorrow, and forever."_

"_Forever," Reba echoed._

A new scene appeared. Reba looked perplexed. "I don't remember this."

_Reba paced back and forth in front of Mike. "You've heard my tale of woe. What am I going to do? I'm pregnant and alone."_

_Mike cupped Reba's face in his hands. "You are never alone. We are a family and we always will be. I will love your child as much as I love our Cheyenne. Do you love Brandy the same way?"_

_Reba nodded. "Of course."_

"_And the baby's father?"_

"_Long gone."_

"_Okay, let's get married. We can get married at the end of the week and no one will be the wiser. Will you marry me?"_

_Reba nodded mutely and Mike kissed her._

The scene changed to a hospital room.

_Reba was hooked up to machines. Her eyes were closed. Brock stood quietly at one end of the room while Mike stood at another. Brock brushed away a fleeting tear. _

"_We were supposed to get married," Mike said quietly._

_Reba slowly opened her eyes. "I'm sleeping, not dead, you mo-ron."_

"_Yeah, but yesterday you were in a coma," Mike replied._

_Reba looked at her left hand at the diamond engagement ring on her ring finger. "I want to get married as soon as possible." She gazed into Mike's eyes. "Will you marry me?"_

_Mike kissed her hand and hugged her. "I will cherish you always. I feel like the luckiest man in the world right now." Mike turns and leaves the room to get Reba some water._

"_Not everything is as it seems, Red," Brock said._

"_Why are you here? We've hardly spoken to each other lately."_

"_I meant to remedy that. We're ... friends. I ... care about what happens to you."_

"_I'm happy. If you were my friend, you would support me. I want to marry Mike and be a family. Take my advice. Go back to Barbra Jean and do the same thing." Reba spat the words at him._

The scene changed again. Images of Reba and Mike appeared, slow dancing. They were dressed in their wedding finery on the lawn surrounded by their family and friends. Tears of joy trickled down Reba's cheeks as she watched. "Get Mike up here. I want him to see this!"

Lori Ann left the room momentarily to summon Mike upstairs.

"That is not an accurate picture, Red."

Reba glared at him with fury in her eyes. Her mood quickly darkening. "You just can't stand to see me happy, can you? Especially if it's with Mike. You're projecting your guilt onto me. When you relentlessly pursued me, you broke up a happy marriage and family. You cost me a husband and a daughter. In one month, that will be real again. You'll have a front row seat to see it. Maybe if you quit trying to cause trouble for me, I'll let you dance with me at my wedding. I know how much that means to you!"

Brock ran his fingers through his hair. "Reba, I didn't mean it when I said it. I just said it because I thought it was what you needed to hear at the time. That was over twenty years ago. You can't hold that against me forever."

"I don't believe that. But I do believe that you didn't mean it anytime you've ever told me that you loved me. Maybe you just said it because you thought it was what I needed to hear at the time."

"D—n it, Reba! You are twisting what I say to use against me." Brock didn't have a chance to comment further because Lori Ann, Mike, and the girls entered the room.

Reba's tight expression relaxed into an easy smile. Mike crossed the room with a few quick steps to be at her side. Their fingers intertwined as he viewed the scene on the screen with a spark of wonderment in his steely eyes. She turned to see his joyful expression, tightening her grip and squeezing his hand in response.

"It feels like a lifetime ago," Mike said with quiet emphasis.

"Yeah, but it's so beautiful. We have a love and connection that doesn't go away," Reba softly acknowledged.

Mike's large hand took hold of Reba's gently. "When we get married again, Reba, it will be forever."

Tears of pleasure found their way to her eyes. His lips met hers in a slow, soothing kiss. Brock's distinguished face had become brooding. His hands were shoved into his pockets and his shoulders hunched forward. A bitter jealousy stirred inside him. He quickly turned to leave the room.

Samantha followed her father down the stairs to the family room. "Dad, wait! Why did you leave?"

Brock sighed. "Because it is very hard to watch your mother with Mike Holliway."

"But didn't you see what I saw?"

"I saw your mother's life filled with happy memories with Mike."

"I saw and heard her sadness, Dad. She hasn't moved her life forward since she was with you. The thing to remember is that she doesn't remember the relationship you two had before we were born. She doesn't know the true story because she can't remember for herself. She has too many people filling in the blanks for her. How's she supposed to know what's real and what's not? You tore down her wall once. I know you can do it again. She loved you enough to let you go back to Barbra Jean and she left me with you. She's scared."

Kyra entered the room. "She should be scared. I love you, Dad, but you hurt her. You left her when she needed you. You let her marry Mike after the accident. You kept things from her. She doesn't trust you. I'm not so sure that you two belong together. I want Mom to be happy. She doesn't even know you."

"Kyra, I've known your mother almost all her life."

"But you weren't together that long. Mom only remembers a little bit, and you were only together for six months before the divorce."

"We dated for a while long before that time. It was before the accident. It was a miracle that you girls survived that day."

"Too bad Mom's brain didn't."

"What?"

"Mom always jokes around about her Swiss cheese memory. You know she can't remember hardly anything from just before the accident. Like I said, she doesn't really know you. It's got to be pretty scary to wake up in a hospital pregnant and engaged without remembering anything."

"I don't see what the fuss is about. She got her memory back years ago."

"No way. Sometimes, she'll get a quick flash or a strange dream, but not enough to piece together to really remember."

"Girls, your mom is calling your grandpa. You better get upstairs if you want to say hello," Mike cut in.

"Cool! Come on, Kyra. He'll be so happy to talk to you." Samantha pulled Kyra upstairs.

"You don't play fair, Holliway. Why didn't you tell me about her memory?" Brock asked.

"How was I supposed to know that you didn't know? You were married to her once. I assumed that you knew," Mike remarked.

"When I married Reba, she was starting to remember things."

"Her mind won't let her remember anything too painful. The doctors have confirmed that. I won't allow you to press her to remember if it will hurt her. I only agreed to let you into our lives so Reba can work out her unresolved issues with you. But if she still chooses to marry me next month, I expect you to accept it."

"Anything can happen in four weeks, Holliway."

"I don't know if she'll let you stay here that long."

"I don't intend to wear out my welcome."

Everyone gathered once again in Reba's bedroom for the phone call to JV. Her nerves tensed as she listened to the telephone ring each time, waiting for her father to pick up the call. Her mind raced as she thought of what to say after ten years of silence. Finally, the call was answered on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" JV answered.

"Hi, Dad," Reba said tentatively.

"Hi, honey. How are you? It's nice to hear your voice again."

JV's warm greeting warmed her heart, calming her nerves. I'm fine. It's nice to hear your voice, too. Actually, a lot has happened lately around here."

"I can imagine. So, are Samantha and Brock there?"

"Yes. So, did you help organize this little reunion?"

"Yes. Are you mad, carrot top?"

"No, I just wish that you hadn't interfered, that's all."

"But they needed you, honey. This mess needed straightening out. When Mike called me to tell me that he'd finally heard from you, he told me about the camp. I suggested to Brock to send Samantha there, hoping that you'd send Kyra there so the girls could meet. Then you and Brock could come to terms with the situation."

"It's a bit more complicated than that. But I have some good news. I'm getting remarried on August 19th and I'd like you to be here to give me away."

"I knew it. Of course, I'm going to be there. Nothing would make me happier."

"Well, don't expect Mike to ask you for my hand. We figured that twice was enough."

"You're remarrying Mike?"

"Yes. Who did you think I was marrying?"

"Of course, it's Mike. Your news was such a surprise and it caught me off guard."

"Well, I'll let you talk to Mike now. Then everyone else will get a turn. Bye, Dad."

"Bye. Will you call me again soon?"

"Sure. Or, you could call us here. The number is 918-426-7179. Here's Mike."

"Hello, sir. How are you?" Mike began.

Reba looked at Mike and giggled. "I can't believe you. I'll be back in a minute." She grinned and walked into the hallway, heading towards the stairs leading to the third floor. Once she was safely upstairs, her façade of humor gave way to tears.

Then, she heard footsteps on the stairs.

To be continued ...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for your support, readers. I'm sorry that I haven't posted lately. I'm on Spring Break this week and I'll be able to post more._

_Still confused about anything in this story? Just ask. _

_I hope you're not too confused. Send any thoughts, comments, or suggestions my way._

_**Your comments and feedback keeps me writing.**_

_**Thanks for all the PMs and reviews!**_

_Here's the author shout-out section. This time, I would like to shed light on a recent update for A New Love by Dimples73. Thanks for the update. _

_I would also like to highlight fantastic author: Dr. Michaela Quinn for Going Back._

_Please update soon. _

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support. 

**Courtney **

**Dimples73 **

**writes4coffee**

**lilybear3902**

**CheeriosAreSquare**

**rnell32855**

**DontYouDreamImpossibleThings**

**61394**

**jessie 33**

**PrueandPiper98**

**hollygal123**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker-Hart, Kyra, Jake Hart, Cheyenne, Van, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Mrs. Hodge, Lori Ann Garner, JV McKinney, Helen McKinney, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Samantha Hart, Brandy Holliway, Lindsay Douglas, Maxine Douglas, and Janel Morgan.**


	9. Secrets and more secrets

**Title: ****Surrender to Love**

**Chapter 9: Secrets and more secrets**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously-** Reba looked at Mike and giggled. "I can't believe you. I'll be back in a minute." She grinned and walked into the hallway, heading towards the stairs leading to the third floor. Once she was safely upstairs, her façade of humor gave way to tears.

Then, she heard footsteps on the stairs.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Surrender to Love!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Reba quickly wiped away her tears and tried to appear casual as the footsteps got closer and Brock appeared. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. What are you doing here?" Brock quipped.

"I came up here to be alone. Do me a favor and go back downstairs."

"I will, as soon as you tell me why you've been crying."

"Because I've done it again."

"Done what?"

"Disappointed him again. I've done it all my life."

"What makes you say that?"

"First, I was engaged to Mike, got pregnant, and then broke up with him. Then I got involved with you, got pregnant, and we ended. Mike and I got married and became a family. I'm twice married and twice divorced. I gave up two of my children. I stopped speaking to him for eight years. Now, he's disappointed over my latest choice in husbands, but I'd say the worst thing I ever did was adultery and that's because of you. Thanks for that."

"First, he didn't know that you and Mike were seriously involved. He just jumped to the wrong conclusion when you said that you were getting married after telling him that I was here. But on the other hand, it wasn't exactly adultery. He left you."

"What you did was unconscionable. I went to Houston with my husband and three children to celebrate Christmas with my family. You ruined that and my marriage. I wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't come on to me."

"A kiss isn't adultery, Reba."

"You came on to me in my old apartment. We got caught by my husband. That is not okay."

Brock grinned mischievously. "But we didn't have sex until after you were separated."

She glared at him and smacked him upside the head. "Not the point, Brock."

"Do you always have to be so violent?"

"Only when I'm around you."

He chuckled.

She paced the floor. "The weird thing is that I can't believe that he would actually approve of us. I never imagined him pleased at the idea of us getting married. It's like a scene right out of the Twilight Zone."

"And why is that?"

"Because of everyone's reaction after we eloped. Even now, it's hard to remember why we got together in the first place. It never made any sense."

"It didn't have to make sense. We loved each other. I haven't forgotten that." His gaze traveled to the picture on the punching bag. "You have a picture of me on your punching bag?"

"Everyone has a little healthy aggression towards their ex."

"I don't feel that way about you."

"Maybe you should. After all, I was the one who divorced you. My father actually thinks that you need me."

"I do need you, Red. I need you as my wife. I never loved any woman as much as you." Brock gazed at her expectantly.

Reba felt an unwelcomed surge of attraction. Her eyes were locked on his. Her pulse quickened. In one forward motion, she was in his arms. Crushing her to him, he pressed his mouth to hers. His kiss brought her senses to life. When he raised his mouth from hers and gazed into her eyes, she was filled with an aching need for more.

"Reba, are you up there?" Mike called out from the doorway at the bottom of the stairs.

In lightning-fast motion, she yanked away from Brock and fought to regain her composure. "Yes. I'll be down in a minute."

Mike was at the top of the stairs before Reba could head down to him. He scooped her into his arms.

"Mike, what are you doing? Put me down."

"Not a chance. You've had enough excitement for one day. You need some sleep, doctor's orders."

"I thought you said that you didn't want a submissive wife."

"I don't. But in this case, I want a submissive fiancée."

"Please put me down. Where are the kids?"

"I sent them to their room. Your father wants to talk to Brock in private. So, that just leaves me and you." Mike tossed the cordless phone to Brock. "We're going to her room to be alone for a while and we're locking the door." Mike called to Brock as he headed downstairs with Reba still in his arms.

Mike carried Reba into her bedroom, shutting the door behind him. His mouth covered hers. The soft caress of his lips on hers was warm and tender, coaxing her response. She felt a twinge of guilt from her lapse of judgment with Brock. But now, she was with the man with whom she'd spend the rest of her life. She gave into his kiss lovingly. When the kiss ended, he set her down on her feet. He walked over to the stereo and put on some soft music, pulling Reba into his arms as they danced to the song, "I'm Amazed."

"Mmm, this is nice. When did Lori Ann leave?" Reba asked.

"When you went up to your studio. She said that she felt like she was intruding on a family moment. After she left, I realized that we needed some time alone and here we are. Why did you go up there?"

"I started to get emotional I wanted to cry alone. So much has happened in my life leading up to this moment. It all caught up to me just then. I love you, Mike. I really do."

"I love you, too. I'm wondering if all this is because you're thinking about Cheyenne."

"Maybe a little. Do you think about her?"

"I have been thinking of her lately. I've wondered what it would be like to share in her life. What do you think about trying to find her after we get married?"

_What do I say? Oh honey, we don't have to find her. I've been raising her for the past ten years. _"I think it would be a dream come true to see you meet our daughter for the first time."

"Good. Then it's settled. I meant what I said in your studio. You need some sleep. Now, I'm going to tuck you into bed and take Brandy back to the hotel."

"Okay, tomorrow, you can sleep in yourself. I'll get Brock to keep an eye on the twins in the morning. I promise to get tons of sleep. You can come over later in the afternoon."

"Perfect. I'll take Brandy to the lake for some one-on-one time. We haven't had much of that lately."

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go get ready for bed. I'll be back in a minute."

Mike kissed her hand as she left his embrace to go into the bathroom.

Meanwhile in the studio, Brock was talking to JV on the telephone.

"So, how's it going? Obviously not as well as you'd hoped," JV remarked.

"Exactly. She's a stubborn woman," Brock said.

"She gets it from her mother. But you're equally stubborn so that can't be much of an obstacle."

"You have no idea. I went to see her at the school where she works and she refused any further contact with me. I called her and she hung up on me. Then she fainted when she saw me in her dining room tonight. Every time I try to get her alone with me, we're interrupted."

"But did you come all that way to give up?"

"No. Why are you giving me this pep talk? I would think that you'd be happier that she's marrying Holliway."

"In retrospect, I saw how happy you two were when you first started seeing each other, even though she tried to cover it up then. When you decided to remarry Barbra Jean, you and Reba looked equally miserable. After her accident, you stayed by her bedside. Do you think that I'm blind? I knew something was going on. I knew that she loved you when she left Samantha with you."

"You're a good man. I know that you'd never lie, cheat, or intentionally hurt my daughter. I know that you'll treat her right because you've been given a second chance. Why shouldn't I want her to be with you?"

"Coming from you, JV, that means a lot. I love her and I want to make her happy. You could've saved us a lot of time and trouble back then if you would've just told us that you knew about us."

"And have my daughter accuse me of meddling in her love life? Not a chance!"

Brock laughed, and then he heard a beep on the line. "Hey, JV, there's another call coming in. I'll call you soon with an update." He clicked into the other call. "Hello?"

"Brock, I need to talk to Reba."

"Okay, Lori Ann. Hold on. I'll go get Reba for you."

Brock walked downstairs towards Reba's bedroom. He stopped at the door when he heard her voice.

"Oh, that feels so good, Mike. Don't stop."

"If you think that feels good. I'll do something that makes you feel even better."

Reba moaned again a little louder.

Brock felt like a volcano on the verge of erupting. _How could she make love with him after what just happened between us? _His hands were clenched tightly in anger at the thought. He knocked twice on the door. Finding it unlocked, he entered, hearing no response.

Reba and Mike were on the bed. Reba was dressed scantily in a pink flimsy nightgown. Mike still had his clothes on, but one of his hands was up the nightgown on her thigh.

"What do you want?" Reba asked.

"Lori Ann is on the phone for you," Brock explained.

Mike took his hands off Reba. "I think I'll leave now. Promise me that you'll stay in bed and get some rest."

Reba nodded and Mike kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Good night, darling. Sweet dreams," Mike said before departing.

"I've never seen such a passionate goodbye kiss after lovemaking. Do you still have the strength to answer the phone?" Brock asked in a chilly voice, dripping with sarcasm.

"Just give me the phone, Brock."

He handed her the telephone.

"Hello."

"Hey, Reba, I just thought you'd like to know that Cheyenne is here," Lori Ann explained.

"Cheyenne is there? Why? What happened? Why didn't she come home?"

"She's upset. She just broke up with her boyfriend and she wanted to talk to Jack."

"So, you're at Jack's house?"

"Yes. Here's Jack. He wants to talk to you," Lori Ann said.

Jack's husky voice replaced Lori Ann's shrill twang on the other line. "Reba, don't overreact, okay? Cheyenne is very upset. She didn't want you to get mad. She wanted some male advice. I've always been there for her, Reba."

"I know that, Jack. Just let me talk to my own daughter."

A minute later, a sad young woman's voice came on the line. "Hi, Mom."

Reba hesitated, not knowing what to say that would be the most comforting. "Hi, Cheyenne. How are you?"

"Adam broke up with me. He said that it was wrong for us to be together because I was too young and immature for him. He's only three years older than me," Cheyenne revealed.

Reba's temper flared, but she tried to tread lightly. "Oh, honey, how could you get involved with that boy? Didn't I warn you about him? I didn't want you to end up heartbroken."

"Yes, Mom. Listen, Uncle Jack said that I can stay here tonight. So, I'll be home in the morning."

"Fine, Sweetheart. I've got some great news. Your father and I are getting remarried. We're all gonna be a family again."

"Really? Cool! I'm so happy for you, Mom."

"I'm pretty pleased about it myself. Tell Uncle Jack thank you and I'll see you in the morning. You get some sleep, okay?"

"Night, Mom."

Reba clicked off the telephone. Brock stood by her bed. His eyebrow raised in amused contempt. His mouth curved into a mocking smile. "Now, the plot thickens!"

"Brock, please leave. I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"If that's the way it's going to be."

Reba's body relaxed as Brock turned and walked to the door, but the relief was short lived. He shut the door, remaining in the room. She felt the tension returning fiercely as he walked over to her bed again and sat down. "Now, you have some explaining to do. And we have privacy to argue, if need be."

To be continued ...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for your support, readers. Here's another chapter for you. Your opinion matters to me. Please vote on my new poll on my profile. Which story would you like me to update next?_

_Send any thoughts, comments, or suggestions my way._

_**Your comments and feedback keeps me writing.**_

_**Thanks for all the PMs and reviews!**_

_Here's the author shout-out section. This time, I would like to shed light on two great authors for I Keep On Lovin' You by Beautifully-Tragiic and What Dreams Are Made Of by SomebodysLucy. Please update these wonderful stories soon._

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**Courtney **

**Dimples73 **

**writes4coffee**

**lilybear3902**

**CheeriosAreSquare**

**rnell32855**

**DontYouDreamImpossibleThings**

**61394**

**jessie 33**

**PrueandPiper98**

**hollygal123**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker-Hart, Kyra, Jake Hart, Cheyenne, Van, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Mrs. Hodge, Lori Ann Garner, JV McKinney, Helen McKinney, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Samantha Hart, Brandy Holliway, Lindsay Douglas, Maxine Douglas, and Janel Morgan.**


	10. A little bit of action

**Title: ****Surrender to Love**

**Chapter 10: A little bit of action**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously-** Reba clicked off the telephone. Brock stood by her bed. His eyebrow raised in amused contempt. His mouth curved into a mocking smile. "Now, the plot thickens!"

"Brock, please leave. I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"If that's the way it's going to be."

Reba's body relaxed as Brock turned and walked to the door, but the relief was short lived. He shut the door, remaining in the room. She felt the tension returning fiercely as he walked over to her bed again and sat down. "Now, you have some explaining to do. And we have privacy to argue, if need be."

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Surrender to Love!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

"Cheyenne is at Jack Morgan's house," Reba began.

"I gathered that," Brock responded.

"Cheyenne was adopted as a baby. Her adopted mother, Sara had no other family. Sara's husband died of a heart attack when Cheyenne was five years old. I met Cheyenne and Sara when I moved here. Six months later, Sara died of cancer, and Cheyenne moved in here. I've been raising her. She's twenty years old."

Brock's expression darkened. "I remember how old she is, but you told me that she was dead. You said that she died when she was three days old."

Reba gasped. "I don't remember telling you that. When?"

"It was during our relationship before the accident."

"Hmmph, our relationship? Look, we told everyone that Cheyenne died, including my father. And for the record, we didn't have a relationship. As far as I'm concerned, I got pregnant from a one night stand, a mistake I rectified when I married Mike."

"I'm going to forget that you said that. Why is Cheyenne at Jack's house?"

"Jack has always been like a father to her. He and I dated for a while until a year ago. Cheyenne and Kyra adore him. He promised to be there for them anytime they needed him. They call him Uncle Jack. Cheyenne needed a man to talk to for advice. She didn't know that Mike was here."

"What does she know about Mike?"

"She's never met him, but I've always been honest with her. She knows everything about me. I'm trying to help her not to repeat my mistakes."

"So, you've told her about me?"

"Yes."

"You consider our relationship to be a mistake, though it produced two beautiful daughters? And it was a relationship."

"I believe I've used the word, mistake often in reference to you. Our 'involvement' was a mistake, with the exception of Kyra and Samantha. Being involved with you was a painful experience for me."

"It hasn't exactly been a bed of roses for me either. So why didn't you tell her that I was here?"

"It slipped my mind."

"Just like you forgot that I was here earlier when Mike carried you down here?" Brock looked at her with an icy, impenetrable glare.

Reba met Brock's glare with a stony look of her own. "I haven't forgotten your uninvited presence in my home."

"Uninvited, but not unwanted."

"Says who?"

"Me. Should we pick up where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted?" His eyes raked boldly over her. He pulled her roughly, almost violently to her.

She had to endure his punishing kiss. She pulled away from him. "No, please don't do this. The kiss upstairs was a mistake. I don't want you anymore."

"Judging from your responses to my kisses I'd say you still want me."

Brock's nearness kindled feelings of fire. Her feelings for him were impulsive and irrational. The attraction felt so wrong, and yet she couldn't fight it for very long. "Yes, I'm still attracted to you, but it doesn't mean much. I haven't had sex in years. I'm sexually frustrated. I don't love you or want you back in my life in any permanent way. I'm in love with Mike and I'm marrying him. Understand?"

"I think we understand each other. And we want each other badly. So, what do you say to one last time? Then maybe it will be out of our systems for good."

"So, this is a one night stand, purely physical with no emotions?" No lovemaking, just hot sex?"

"The best we've ever had."

Her breast tingled against the silky fabric of her blouse. Her heart thumped uncomfortably. A quiver surged through her veins. "Do you actually think you can make me forget about Mike while we're doing this? Do you think that you can drive me so wild with passion that I'll cry out your name in ecstasy?" Reba threw out the words without meaning to make it a challenge.

But Brock took it as one. His demanding lips recaptured hers. His hands removed the obstacle of her nightgown before touching her. He teased her peaks into hardness and tasted her burning flesh. Her lips touched his neck. Her tongue tasted his salty skin at the base of his neck.

Quick flashes of memory came over Reba. With every touch, images came to mind. She felt the recollections of Brock's soft, probing kisses, the way his hands stroked her milky skin, the warmth of his embrace, the way their bodies fit together so perfectly, and then the love that used to burst through her body and soul before and after he brought her to the zenith. She's fallen for him even longer than he realized. She deeply loved him when they were married. She realized that a piece of her would go on loving him still after they parted again for the final time.

Reba closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of musk on him as his mouth explored the soft regions of hers. She clung more tightly to him, pressing her fingers into his back in passionate urgency. Brock responded by pulling away from her for a few seconds to remove his clothing, the last barrier between them. He looked down at the woman on the bed. Her scarlet locks were scattered on the pillow behind her head. Her lips were curved into the most inviting smile. But her eyes were still closed.

"Reba?"

"Yeah."

"Open your eyes and look at me!"

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you really know who you're with right now."

"Of course, I know who I'm with. Did you think I fell asleep? I'm burning up inside and it's all because of you. My body is yours for the taking." _Along with a piece of my heart._ She opened her eyes and savagely reclaimed his lips. Her fingers traveled down his body to explore his male torso.

His mouth covered the pressure points of her body again, and he sensed her readiness for him. His fingertips traveled lightly down to her thighs. His hands parted the thighs and entered her sensitive flesh. He teased her, gently stroking. "Tell me how much you want me."

"I want you, Brock. I need you to give me what my body is crying out for, what my body has always craved when I'm with you."

Her answer didn't satisfy him as much as he thought it would. He wanted to hear the words that she'd never say. "Reba, I can't. It's killing me to do this, but we have to stop. I want more than sex from you. This was lovemaking and not just scratching an old itch. I will never be able to get enough of this after tonight. The only way I'll continue this is if you tell me that you love me. If you do, I'll expect Holliway to get his walking papers in the morning."

"I'm marrying Mike and that's final. But for the record, Mike was just giving me a massage in here tonight. There's no way I would've made love with him right after kissing you like that."

Brock beamed. "A part of me is glad to hear that. But I think that you're doing the wrong thing. I love you, Reba and I'm going to keep telling you until you believe it."

She rose up on her elbows. "You are very troublesome, you know that? I think you should return home in a couple of days, Brock. It would be best for everyone. The next time I see you should be at my wedding."

Brock got up and pulled his pants on before grabbing the rest of his clothes and leaving. "Good night, Red. I hope that someday you'll wake up and realize how much I love you."

Reba put her nightgown back on. She was too troubled by what had just occurred to sleep peacefully, so she decided to work out her feelings before going to sleep. She reached for the laptop at her bedside.

Reba turned off her laptop. Loving Brock wasn't being fair to anyone. She deserved better than that manipulative, conniving man. _He only wants what he can't have. _She wasn't being fair to Mike, allowing Brock into her thoughts and making her ache for him. But no more of that for her. Tomorrow, Cheyenne would be home and Mike would be reunited with their daughter.

Brock awoke with alarm to hear Reba's cries. He looked at the time. She was loud enough to wake the dead, or at least the whole household at three o'clock in the morning! He rushed to her room to see what was the matter. He sat on her bed, gently shaking her awake. "Red, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Reba opened her eyes and gasped when she saw his face, sobbing softer now.

He took her in his arms, cradling her and gently stroking her hair to calm her. "You almost woke up the girls. What's wrong?"

She sighed. "You wouldn't care."

He raked his fingers through his hair. "Try me. I'm here, aren't I?"

"I just don't know if I'll be able to get back to sleep. I feel so guilty about what happened earlier."

"Just consider it forgotten, okay? I'll stay with you until you calm down, and then I'm going back to bed." Brock laid down in the bed, holding Reba against his bare chest still stroking her reddish locks.

"Please don't go. I don't want to be alone tonight. I need you."

"Reba, you would try the patience of a saint. I'll stay until just before the girls wake up. I don't want to confuse them."

"I know, but this just feels so good." She drifted back to sleep.

Brock knew that tenderness would work with her eventually. He just needed to keep her guessing about the shifting of moods.

He awoke early the next morning to see Reba still asleep in his arms. He stayed still just watching her sleep for a few minutes until he decided to go back to his bed before it was too late. He tried to ease her out of his arms without waking her up with little success.

She stirred beside him and slowly opened her eyes. "Hi."

"Good morning, I was just going back to bed. I tried not to wake you."

"It's okay. I needed to get up soon anyway. I want to talk about last night."

"There's no need to. It's okay."

"No, it's not. When you left the room, I felt so horrible about how things ended. I want you to know that if it was just sex I was after, I could've had it with Jack a long time ago. I loved you for a long time."

"Did you just say that you love me? Maybe I was hasty in leaving. Oh, honey, it feels so good to hear you say that." Brock's face became more animated. The smile on his lips and the almost hopeful glint in his eyes were plain to see.

Reba chose her words carefully, biting her lower lip. For a long moment, she looked back at him wordlessly. Finally, she managed to answer. "But I don't love you in the way that a wife loves a husband because that's how I love Mike. That's why I'm remarrying him."

His low voice was a little awkward as he responded, "So, how do you love me?"

"We're just too different. It will never work to be together anymore."

"What makes you say that it will never work out? You haven't given it a real chance."

She gently brushed his cheek with her fingertips. "I remember how wonderful you were with the girls after they were born and how much you wanted to be their father after Mike left me. You amaze me, inspire me, thrill me, and slightly frighten me all at the same time. But when you think about all the things that drove us apart, it's easy to see why this is not our destiny. Mike and I separate and end up back together again and again."

He took her palm and kissed it, looking deep into her eyes. "But you and I do, too. Time never eases the loneliness or let the love die just because we're apart. And we never could bring ourselves to fully commit to new relationships."

"You just don't understand. There are things you don't know about that won't go away."

Brock kept her hand in his gasp. Just then before any more could be said, Cheyenne rushed to the room. "Mom, I'm home."

Reba turned to see her bubbly daughter burst into the room just like she did any other time she came home from college. Reba was filled with humiliation and flushed in shame at being caught in bed with Brock.

And yet, Cheyenne didn't seem to mind at all. She just rushed up to Brock, filled with joyful anticipation. "Oh my, I can't believe it! I've been waiting my whole life to meet you." She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Reba swallowed hard, mentally preparing to explain.

To be continued ...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for your support, readers. Here's another chapter for you._

_I have a new poll up on my profile. Please vote for which story you would like for me to update next._

_Send any thoughts, comments, or suggestions my way._

_**Your comments and feedback keeps me writing.**_

_**Thanks for all the PMs and reviews!**_

_Here's the author shout-out section. This time, I would like to shed light on two great authors for Crawling Back to You by mudgielovesreba and I Will Always Like You by countrygal96. Please update these wonderful stories soon._

_Thanks for the terrific update for Just a Dream by Dimples73._

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support. 

**Courtney **

**Dimples73 **

**writes4coffee**

**lilybear3902**

**CheeriosAreSquare**

**rnell32855**

**DontYouDreamImpossibleThings**

**61394**

**jessie 33**

**PrueandPiper98**

**hollygal123**

**xxAbbyMayxx**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker-Hart, Kyra, Jake Hart, Cheyenne, Van, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Mrs. Hodge, Lori Ann Garner, JV McKinney, Helen McKinney, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Samantha Hart, Brandy Holliway, Lindsay Douglas, Maxine Douglas, and Janel Morgan.**


	11. Let's make a deal

**Title: ****Surrender to Love**

**Chapter 11: Let's make a deal**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously-** Reba turned to see her bubbly daughter burst into the room just like she did any other time she came home from college. Reba was filled with humiliation and flushed in shame at being caught in bed with Brock.

And yet, Cheyenne didn't seem to mind at all. She just rushed up to Brock, filled with joyful anticipation. "Oh my, I can't believe it! I've been waiting my whole life to meet you." She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Reba swallowed hard, mentally preparing to explain.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Surrender to Love!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

"Cheyenne, this isn't Mike. This is Brock."

"Oh, I guess it's okay that you're not my father because you're Kyra's father and she's my sister. So, you're my stepfather. I've been waiting a long time to meet you. I'm glad you're finally here because Mom really needs to get you out of her system."

Reba covered her face in her hands. "Cheyenne!"

"Is Samantha here?" Cheyenne's face resembled a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yes, she's asleep in Kyra's room, but don't wake them until he's had a chance to leave the room. We don't want to confuse the twins. I'm still marrying your father." Reba sipped from the water bottle on her nightstand next to the bed.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "Okay, but hurry up. I've waited months to see Kyra and years to see Samantha. Hey, I'm glad that you're having sex again."

Reba lost control at that moment, spraying the water from her mouth on her blanket and Brock. "Cheyenne Elizabeth McKinney, for your information, we were just talking, not having sex. I'm getting married next month."

"I know, but you're not married yet."

"Young lady, after I am married, you will knock on my bedroom door before entering. And there will be no more discussions about my sex life, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mom, but don't you want to know if I had sex with Adam?"

"Well, did you?"

"No, but not for lack of trying. Relax, Mom. I'm still a virgin."

Relief washed over Reba and she sank back into the bed when Cheyenne shut the door, giggling as she did so. Reba groaned as she looked over at Brock. "I really don't feel up to giving you an explanation right now. You have no idea what it is like to be the single parent of a teenage girl."

Brock cleared his throat, looking poignantly at her. "Yes, I do. I'm well-versed in raising teenagers. Samantha is a teenager. Jake and Henry used to be teenagers. That's just one more thing we have in common, darling."

Reba sighed in exasperation. "Never mind that now. We'd better get up now. The twins will be up any minute, if Cheyenne has anything to do with it."

"That's some daughter you've got."

"She's a handful, that's for sure. I'm going to hurry up and throw on some clothes fast." She threw back the covers and rushed over to her dresser to find an outfit. She turned around and saw Brock still lying on the bed, grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary. "Are you going to lie there and watch?"

"Is that an invitation?"

Reba was visibly irritated at Brock's mocking tone. She groaned, unable to figure out how to get this man to cooperate.

Brock chuckled and got up from the bed. He pierced the distance between them, landing right in front of her. "Okay, okay. I'll be a good boy for now," Brock said, placing his lips gently to her forehead before leaving the room.

Reba and Brock met Cheyenne in Kyra's room.

Cheyenne leaned over to look at the sleeping sisters. "Look, Mom. They are so cute together. Is Samantha going to live with us now?"

"No, she'll be primarily living with Brock and she'll visit us often."

"It doesn't seem right to keep them living apart."

"Cheyenne, I see no need to disrupt her life right now. We all have adjustments to make. Samantha is having a problem accepting Mike's place in our family."

"But Kyra and I will hardly get to know her at all."

Brock shook his head. "I agree with Cheyenne. I've offered to relocate with Samantha here and share custody."

"That would not work. Cheyenne, you have to understand how that would make your father feel. Samantha has an entire family living in Houston. It's not right to uproot her. Brock's other children live there. He can't live them."

Brock controlled his voice down to a whisper. "Jake and Henry are grown. They lead their own lives now. You of all people know that. You used to babysit for them when they were little."

Reba did the same. "And then, there's Barbra Jean. I'm not going to be responsible for breaking up whatever you have going with her."

"I am not with Barbra Jean. I haven't been with her since before the accident."

"Have you told her that?"

"I know how she can be. What's the matter? Are you afraid of coming back to Houston because of Barbra Jean?"

"No, it's just..."

"What? I've been waiting ten years to find out the answer to that."

"She offered me a deal. I took it and left. That's all."

Brock stared at her wordlessly.

Cheyenne's happy features became pensive for a moment. "You two can settle this later. Can I wake them up, please?"

Reba nodded.

"Hey, Squirt! I'm home," Cheyenne said, lightly shaking her.

Kyra opened her eyes. They widened in disbelief when she saw Cheyenne, then her face spread into a big smile. "Cheyenne, you're finally home! I missed you so much. We've got a new sister now. Her name is Samantha." Kyra hugged Cheyenne fiercely.

"I know."

Kyra turned to her twin. "Samantha, wake up! I've got a surprise. This is our big sister, Cheyenne."

Samantha opened her eyes and sat up silently.

Cheyenne put her arms around Samantha. "Hi, there. I'm so glad to meet you. We're going to spend lots of time getting to know each other, okay?"

Samantha nodded.

Kyra bounced out of bed. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved. Last one downstairs is a rotten egg." She barreled out of the room.

Samantha chased her, followed by Cheyenne. Tears welled within their mother's eyes as she watched them. Brock put his arm around Reba in a comforting gesture. She looked into his eyes and accepted the gesture at face value.

Brock couldn't remember a better morning, surrounded Reba and the girls. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about her words. _Barbra Jean offered Reba a deal? What kind of deal? Why did Reba take the deal and leave? What was so important that made her leave? What is going on in her head right now?_

It was just too much to take. He wanted to hash it out with her. He'd waited for ten years and he couldn't wait a second more. He looked across the kitchen at her. She stood at the sink, washing the breakfast and lunch dishes with Cheyenne.

He approached her cautiously, praying that this was the right move to make. "Reba, can we talk for a second in private?"

"Go ahead, Ma. I can finish this. I'll get Samantha to help. We'll spend a little sisterly bonding time together." Cheyenne smiled at the pair. "Go on. Take your time."

Brock took Reba's hand in his and led her up to her bedroom. "I have a few things weighing on my mind."

"What was so important that you had to take me away from spending time with my daughters?"

Brock sat down on the bed, patting the space next to him. "We didn't finish our talk earlier. I need to know what happened. What was the deal you made with Barbra Jean?"

"It was a devil's bargain, but I'd do it all over again, if I had to. I chose Cheyenne over you and Samantha. That's the truth. So, go home and leave me alone." Reba's voice escalated.

"I get that. I thought that might have been the situation, but why? We had everything. I could've raised Cheyenne with you. We were a family."

Reba's lip quivered. "I missed my daughter from the moment she was taken from me. I was forced to give her up. I couldn't deal with losing her, and that led to problems between me and Mike. But I always believed that she was going to a good home with parents who would love her and raise her right. The reality was that my baby was losing the only parents she'd ever known. Who better to take care of her than her birth mother? I didn't want to lose her again to the foster system."

He took her hands in his. "Okay, I get that too, but why did you feel that you couldn't talk to me about it?"

She pulled away. "I'm a home-wrecking tramp. I should never have been with you. You were supposed to get back together with Barbra Jean. If it wasn't for my accident, you would have. You couldn't stand to see your child raised by another man. Barbra Jean told me everything. We broke up and you were remarrying Barbra Jean when I had my accident and that's when you found out that I was pregnant."

Brock ran his hands through his hair. "Look, it was a mistake, one I corrected the night before the accident. I thought that you were better off with Mike. You threw him up in my face every chance you got. But I couldn't go through with it, not even for the boys. I love you, and that's why I can't get back together with Barbra Jean. I don't love her that way."

"You should give her a chance. She loves you so much. She loves Samantha too. We didn't have much of a relationship. It burned out quickly. Please don't make more of it than it was."

"Why did you leave Samantha with me?"

"You pursued me relentlessly to get the girls. I had to make a choice. Cheyenne didn't have anyone left in the world. Samantha had you."

"And you thought that I would be mad enough not to come after you, if you left her with me. Okay, I sensed that something was wrong in that last month together. I just don't understand why you felt the need to lie. I would've been patient and waited for your memories to return."

"I can't trust you. You didn't tell me the truth at all. I'm grateful that Barbra Jean stepped in."

"Let me guess, she offered to use money and contacts to help locate Cheyenne. And she did that if you agreed to leave me. I bet she wanted Samantha, too."

"Barbra Jean said that you wouldn't question anything, if I left Samantha in your care with her ready to pick up the pieces."

Brock stood up and started pacing the floor. "I knew something wasn't right. I've learned that Barbra Jean is not to be trusted. I knew that years ago. She took advantage of your amnesia and your missing daughter to get what she wanted. And you don't trust me?"

Reba nodded. "I don't really know you. We had a month long courtship and a six month marriage."

"Let me tell you what happened, honey. I knew there was something fishy about the whole thing. Your medical condition gave me the excuse to do what I needed. I went to a judge and convinced him to stop the divorce, citing your neurological issues. I'm not going anywhere. You are going to get to know me because I'm your husband. Now at this point, you may not get to marry Mr. Wonderful next month. I can call my friend, the judge and let you go free and clear or not. You are my wife and you will give this marriage a chance. If you play fair, so will I. I won't say a word to Mike or the girls, if you promise to quit fighting me."

"This has to be some kind of joke."

He pulled the papers out of his back pocket and handed them to Reba. Her face flushed when she read the court order.

"No! This can't be happening. I love him. We're finally becoming a family with Cheyenne and the twins."

"This is the same guy who walked out on you to raise twin toddlers alone. Right now, this is legally my family. The way I see it, Samantha deserves the same opportunity that you're giving to Cheyenne, the chance to be part of a complete family with both natural parents who love her. You have three weeks to give us a chance."

"And then you'll go?"

"Yes, if it doesn't work out, but no tricks this time. We need complete honesty."

"You're completely insane. I'll go along with it because you've given me no choice, but I'm not willing, although I will play fair for the twins' sake." She offered her hand to shake.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. His lips brushed against hers, exploring the soft recesses of her mouth. He let her go. "That's the right way to seal a deal, Red."

A voice broke the silence between them. "Mom, Mike's here."

Reba put her hand to her forehead. "Oh, boy."

To be continued ...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for your support, readers. Here's another chapter for you._

_I have a new poll up on my profile. Please vote for which story you would like for me to update next._

_Send any thoughts, comments, or suggestions my way._

_**Your comments and feedback keeps me writing.**_

_**Thanks for all the PMs and reviews!**_

_Here's the author shout-out section. _

_Thanks for the terrific update for Leland's story by Dimples73 and New Act to the Show by rebanellsays/rebaneller._

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support. 

**Courtney **

**Dimples73 **

**writes4coffee**

**lilybear3902**

**CheeriosAreSquare**

**rnell32855**

**DontYouDreamImpossibleThings**

**61394**

**jessie 33**

**PrueandPiper98**

**hollygal123**

**xxAbbyMayxx**

**d_a_ydreamer213**

**nicholetocooltoread**

**Gods Army7733**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story wouldn't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker-Hart, Kyra, Jake Hart, Cheyenne, Van, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Mrs. Hodge, Lori Ann Garner, JV McKinney, Helen McKinney, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Samantha Hart, Brandy Holliway, Lindsay Douglas, Maxine Douglas, and Janel Morgan.**


End file.
